No estoy enamorado
by Monse-Moouse
Summary: Porque el tiempo le jugó una mala pasada y  también lo hicieron sus sentimientos, así que Kenny...¿Con quién te quedas?  "no estoy enamorado" respondió
1. Introducción

**Aclaraciones :D : En este fic encontraran una infinidad de parejas xD, y hay que ser un poco pacientes con la historia jeje. Espero que les guste ya que me he esforzado mucho! Aquí va la introducción y subiré de inmediato el primer cap para que se enganchen ****. Todos lo colocan asi que yo también le colocare… ****South Park es de Matt Stone(te amooo!) y Trey Parker. Eso, no les interrumpo mas ;)**

**Introduccion**

Estaba inundando entre mis sabanas…sinceramente sin ganas de salir a explorar el mundo. Las había "cagado", que vulgar suena la realidad.

Es una gran pérdida de tiempo el seguir tus metas y aún más el estar seguro de ello…Si, ese es el peor error, creer que sabes lo que quieres.

Mi cabeza no podría estar más oculta por las almohadas, pese a ello aún me siento expuesto, además que mis ojos ya se hallaban secos, por exceso de lágrimas. Fue mi culpa es que ¿qué planeaba? Tammy ¿Quién me mandó destruirnos de esta manera? Yo no busque esto, aunque siendo franco… si lo hice.

Mi nombre es Kenny McCormick (¿Oh Dios cómo es posible que me permitas crear un inicio tan estereotipo?) y soy el chico con la fama mas promiscua de mi escuela, si, asisto a la secundaria y este es mi último año, a veces creo que los años pasan más rápido de lo que alcanzo a asimilar.

¿Y ahora? Hundido, sin escapatoria. Sinceramente hubiera preferido todo ante estas náuseas a mi ¿Lo oyeron? La puta de la escuela tiene asco de si mismo…irónico, demasiado irónico.

Alcé la vista y vi la nada…pues allí me encontraba.


	2. ¿Qué Kyle que ?

Cap I: ¿Qué Kyle que?

Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido y buscando un método para entretenerme empecé a observar detenidamente como una molestosa mosca oscilaba entre estar en la mesa o la repisa que contenía una cantidad innumerable de libros. Al final, la pequeña optó por posarse en la cabeza de mi amigo, a quien acompañaba en su travesía por los desabridos textos de la biblioteca. Kyle giró su rostro indignado separándose de su texto y posando los ojos en mí. Me sentí desnudo ante esa mirada….pequeño ¿Qué tramas? Reí para mis adentros

-Kenny… no has abierto tu libro- dijo enfadándose

-Prefería verte a ti…- susurré seductor, cualquier cosa que me salvase de leer ¡Ayuda!

-No me compras con piropos, no soy alguna de tus novias…- sentenció. Ouch, golpe bajo

-Enseguida leo, no te enojes conmigo…- dije algo nervioso, escondiendo mi rostro entre las páginas, no deseaba otro reproche.

-Más te vale- respondió

Hace ya más de un año y medio que Kyle me tenía en esta rutina: Después de clases ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, fantástico, después de escuchar a los profesores me encierra en un calvario. No tenía opción, él estaba sumamente preocupado porque yo obtuviese un buen puntaje y entrase becado a la universidad, cosa que ni yo creía. Quizás fuese un vendedor, algo así menos encerrarme en una escuela gigantesca por unos ¿seis años? Simplemente ¡No! Lo único medianamente rescatable de toda esta farsa es que podía pasar más tiempo con Kyle, adquiriendo una confianza especial.

Nos envolvimos otra vez en un tortuoso silencio y esas horas de "sana educación" se convirtieron en mi mayor martirio, es que siendo franco ¿A quién le interesa saber tanto de ciencias? ¿O de historia? Pese a ello, nadie superaba a las crueles matemáticas…ellas si son un asco. Di un profundo respiro y alcé la vista hasta encontrarla con el reloj de la biblioteca, que marcaba el término de mi agonía. Sonreí triunfante, expresión que le causó gracia a mi amigo.

-Sí, ya está bien por hoy ¿No te enorgullece, Kenny? Si continuas a este paso entraremos sin dificultad-susurró de manera tierna yendo a devolver los aparatos de tortura con letras.

-Como digas, tú entraras y yo seré un gigoló…- reí yo

-¡Kenny! No te lo permitiré…- también rió, pero intento mantener una seria expresión en su rostro.

Cuando estaba todo en orden conseguimos salir del lugar, caminando por las frías calles de South Park, iría a dejar a Kyle hasta su casa. Él iba feliz y yo desviaba mis ojos con cuanta joven pasase por mi lado. Luego volteé a observar a mi amigo quien tenía una mueca entre espanto, entre tristeza. Seguí su vista hasta encontrarme con Wendy y Stan besándose en plena esquina. Siempre he creído que a Kyle le gusta Wendy, es que suele deprimirse cuando los ve juntos, también suele insultarla a ella, como convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no es una buena chica para nadie. Por mi parte no le hallo nada de atractiva, quizás si fuese un poco más provocativa como su amiga…. ¡ah! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Les saludé con mi mano, Stan respondió y luego continúo devorando a su novia. Kyle intentó no observarlos y continuar nuestro camino, pero su dolor era notable…me sentía inútil.

-Kenny…Toma mi mano- murmuró

-Si…- asentí algo extrañado, cumpliendo con lo que me pedía. Si alguien nos viera dudaría de mi sexualidad, aunque no me importaba, Kyle necesitaba apoyo y esa era la única forma en la cual podía ayudarle.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un problema…- bajó su vista pero sin detener la marcha

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- apreté su mano firmemente, para que no temiese a confesarme lo que quisiese

-No tengo pareja para el baile de graduación….

-¡Kyle! Es a fin de año… aún tienes tiempo- reí libremente

-Kenny…no soy atractivo, nadie se me acerca con intenciones amorosas, a este paso iré solo- suspiro

- Kyle, eres hermoso y mira que te lo digo yo- reí, el ruborizó lo cual me causó aún más gracia- sólo te falta tener un objetivo y ¡Zas! Atacar, si quieres te ayudo a conseguir la segunda chica más atractiva para el baile, porque Tammy irá conmigo y ella es sin duda la número uno

-Hum, tengo un problema con ello- su voz sonaba sorprendida y avergonzada

-¿Cuál?-

-No…n-o, me gustan las chicas, después de lo de Rebecca, bueno ejem…- tartamudeó nervioso. Kyle, mi amigo era…¿homosexual? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿¡Qué carajo!

-¿Bromeas?- dije cruelmente, no medí mis palabras…como siempre

-No…- susurró desilusionado por mi reacción- Kenny, si te afecta no hagas nada.

-A bueno no enfades, Kyle, no te preocupes mira, te ayudaré a conseguir al segundo chico más sexi, ya que el primero soy yo- reí a carcajadas intentando alivianar el ambiente y corregir mi error

-¿En-serio lo harías?- sus ojos se iluminaron, ello me conmovió

-Claro amigo, para que goces de una apasionada noche de graduación, tú entiendes- ambos reímos aunque él acompañado de unas rojizas mejillas.

-No seas capullo…- agregó

Caminamos hasta llegar a la morada del pelirrojo. Se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado hacia otro y justo antes de cruzar el umbral me gritó que debía guardar silencio, ello no lo comprendí ¿Quería que fuese un secreto? ¿Entonces como se supone que lo acompañe un chico al baile? De cualquier forma todos se enterarían en la celebración, ah, este Kyle.

Habría paseado en paz por la ciudad, sino fuera porque mil y un rumores comenzaron a habitar mi mente. A Kyle le gustaban los hombres…. ¿acaso alguna vez yo le gusté? O ¿Cartman? Discuten a diario así que podría ser una opción. Entonces si el quisiese a alguien… ¿habrá tenido sexo homosexual? No, me lo habría contado y de ser de lo contrario ¿Habría sido pasivo o activo? Claramente pasivo. Miré el cielo pensativo mientras me removía las sienes, esto aún seguía siendo algo violento para mí. Di un profundo respiro, y miré hacia un lado ¿Por qué me lo había confesado? Francamente no creo que la verdadera causa sea conseguir a alguien para el baile, entonces ¿tendrá un objetivo ya en mente? Suspiré y luego abrí los ojos al máximo, todo tenía sentido. Kyle no era heterosexual entonces Wendy no era quien le entristecía… ¡Era Stan! A Kyle le gustaba Stan… todo tan claro como el agua…. Tan cierto, pobre Kyle

-Uf… ¿qué haremos contigo Kyle?- murmuré colocándome de pie.

Me encendí un cigarro y lo inhalé con sumo cuidado para luego expulsar el humo con soberbia. Pronto llego una nueva pregunta a mi mente ¿Y qué tal si yo….? ¡No! ¿Cómo ello podría ocurrir? ¡Por favor amo las tetas! Agité mi cabeza de un lado hacia otro en signo de negación y volví a probar de mi cigarro para relajarme. Eso no estaba bien, tener pensamientos como estos no es normal ¡No lo es! …¿o sí? ¡Carajo! Gran carajo. De todas formas no hay ningún chico que cumpla las cualidades de mi chica ideal (¿Chica ideal? Cualquiera me sienta bien) y por más que quisiera…me parece excitante la idea de tener un romance como ese…

Y corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado apareció Butters, un pequeño e ingenuo compañero mío. Le observé de arriba abajo estudiando su cansancio y preguntándome el que estaba haciendo aquí. Esperé a que respirase y me hablase

-¡Kenny! Has sido invitado a la fiesta de Cartman, este viernes en su casa, no debes faltar y te divertirás mucho- Dijo mientras bailaba. Claramente ordenes del culón para humillarle

-¿Te mandó a recitar invitaciones a todo el mundo?- sostuve el cigarro entre mis dedos

-Si, por cierto, una vez que llegues te darás cuenta de lo grandioso que es y de lo inferior que somos- asintió

-Butters, no tienes que disminuirte de esta manera- dije un poco cansado, al comienzo no podía parar de reír con estas bromas, pero ahora se volvía patético y hasta monótono.

-L-o…siento Kenny…- se disculpó con una reverencia.

-Aunque me des esa disculpa, lo seguirás haciendo, capullo- exhalé un tanto de humo

Subió lentamente su rostro esto provoco que nuestras miradas se clavaron en las del otro. Él no cambiaba, a veces hasta me fastidiaba que obedeciera a todos, que se desvalorizara de esa manera. Luego sonreí, seguía siendo un niño, al cual cualquier reproche le podría sacar lágrimas. Acaricié su cabellera y se tranquilizó, obsequiándome una brillante sonrisa.

-Iré, espero que tú también- sonreí continuando mi camino

Volteé con disimulo para notar que se había quedado petrificado en la acera. No hay hombre en el mundo que me pueda gustar, no soy como Kyle, amo las mujeres y si me llegase a gustar un chico tendría que ser distinto a los demás…. No tan vulgar, no tan grotesco quizás hasta tierno. Visualicé entonces a Butters. Él si es especial, si no fuese tan torpe podría ir a buscar…. ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Creo que la noticia de Kyle si me ha dejado mal, pues yo, soy heterosexual.


	3. ¿Soy o no soy?

**Aclaraciones! X3** : _Bueno este…. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animó demasiado leerlos, ya que en un comienzo pensé que no les agradaría la historia o tal vez esta pareja, porque si bien hallé muy pocos fics de ellos en español ,aún así son mi pareja preferida u/u, entonces podemos concluir que si… ¡La pareja principal es un __**Kenny x Kyle**__ *-*! Por si quedaban dudas jeje. Bueno no les molesto más (realmente lo seguiré haciendo muahahaha) espero que les guste mucho este cap que está escrito con amor 3 ¡Ah! Por cierto también deseaba aclarar que en este capítulo aparece Tammy, una de las novias de Kenny (la de los Jonas brothers) quien es un año más grande que éste, por lo cual ella ya no asiste al colegio… ¡Eso! Pueden seguir n.n_

Cap II : ¿Soy o no?

Traía decorado el rostro con unas profundas y tormentosas ojeras, signo de mi falta de sueño ¿Cómo es posible que aquella confesión me hubiese dejado destrozada la mente? Por consecuente pasé la noche envela y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con sumo cansancio ¡Lo peor es que fue haciendo nada! Hubiese sido aceptable si la verdadera causa de mi agotamiento hubiese sido el estar con alguna atractiva chica pero no… ¡Sólo cuestionándome mi sexualidad! Aff… No podré colocar atención en clases y Kyle me regañará…

Esperándome fuera de la escuela, a esas horas tan tempranas estaba Tammy. Podría decirse que ella es lo más similar a una pareja para mí, es cierto que no somos una, pero podemos devorarnos cuando queramos. Me beso en los labios y me susurró en el oído algo de que me escapara, no le presté atención. Con el segundo beso, decidí escuchar lo que me pedía, asuntos candentes. Volteé a ambos lados y allí estaba…la expresión de reproche de Kyle. Mi amigo me sostuvo la mirada y luego avanzó, entrando a establecimiento. Luego tome de la mano a Tammy para que arrancásemos, pero hubo un segundo obstáculo…Butters. El pequeño me observó extrañado y luego dirigió sus ojos a Tammy.

-El debe asistir a clases- le exigió a mi…¿amante?

-Vete al carajo pendejo- respondió ella

-Pero Kenny, hoy es el gran examen de Física- susurró apenado

-Es cierto, lo siento Tammy, dejémoslo para la noche ¿Si, bebé?- suspiré seductor, y le mordí en el cuello para que no enfadara

-Está bien, pero te lo cobraré porque me desperté temprano para nada….- volvió a besarme antes de marcharse

El profesor hablaba y hablaba mientras yo luchaba contra mis ganas de dormir. Giré mi cabeza y estaba Butters observándome, se colocó un tanto nervioso cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron unidos. Le miré insólitamente y reí por su reacción. Luego (al igual que en la noche y la mayor parte del día de ayer) vino una interrogante a mi concentración ¿Por qué mierda le hice caso a Butters pudiéndome ido a follar todo el día? ¿Será porque este niño tiene un atractivo especial? M… no, porque ello significaría que soy bisexual y eso no es cierto ¿Verdad?

Ah… carajo, carajo, carajo esta duda me está matando. Enredé mis manos en mi cabellera para poder concentrarme mejor, pero se me era imposible. Miré entonces a algún chico cualquiera, Craig, si, es un lindo muchacho ¿Me gusta? ¿Siento algo por él? ¿Quiero follarlo? Si tuviera la respuesta se acabaría esta tortuosa duda. Sintiéndome un genio encontré lo más cercano a una solución al problema…le aplicaría en el receso.

Rasqué mi cabellera un tanto nervioso, tendría que decir las palabras adecuadas, más que adecuadas debían ser súper seleccionadas, de cualquier manera era Craig, no se molestaría demasiado, o al menos eso esperaba. Pero de una u otra forma estaba allí, frente a mí, paciente buscando que dijese alguna respuesta o algo que explicase mi comportamiento…Si, mis planes no habían resultado (que novedad…). Suspiré y sonreí nervioso, en cambio, él estaba sentencioso. Me sentí en un momento encadenado, asfixiado y atrapado con su mirada, tan cruel, tan repleta de furia. Di nuevamente otro suspiro, como me había pillado ese joven.

-No te amo…- susurré alzando la vista encontrándome con el cielo

-Entonces… ¿por qué me besas, capullo?- dijo mientras sacaba su cajetilla

Amaba que en la escuela hubiesen tantos lugares escondidos así podía disfrutar del cigarro que me obsequió Craig para que pudiera hablar con calma. No tenía necesidad de engañarlo. Ambos éramos tan similares y tan próximos, claro que sin necesidad de demostrárselo al mundo, bastaba con que nosotros sintiéramos la cercanía y ya nada importaba mas, por lo que le confesé mis dudas sexuales y mi vago intento por besarle para descubrir la verdad, acto que ciertamente le molestó como pudieron notar. Cuando terminé mi relato, él río. Ello me frustró ¿Cómo le causaba gracia mi tormento?

-Hubieras partido por ahí, Kenny- dijo mucho más aliviado, soltando el humo

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije yo confundido

-Soy bisexual, ni decepcionado ni orgulloso de serlo. Soy eso y punto- volvió a colocar el cigarro en su boca

Cuando reflexiono sobre Craig, mi mente se vuelve una maraña de ideas. Es que es un ser tan inentendible. Puede pasar de ser el ser más cabrón de la existencia a ser tu mano derecha fácilmente, como ahora. Él había pasado por lo mismo que yo vivía actualmente (no me lo hubiese imaginado…), además me declaró que tuvo miedo en su minuto, incluso pánico a sentirse atraído por alguien de nuestro mismo sexo. Yo escuché atento, ya que era justo lo que yo experimentaba. "Es una etapa, tal vez la más decisiva a mi juicio. No temas Kenny" fue lo que más esencial de su discurso. Miré el cielo, estaba despejado y aspiré mi cigarro.

-No le des más importancia ya que se volverá obsesión. Lo que resulte, resultará- suspiró sereno-

-Tonterías…- dije yo

-¿Será acaso que temes que tu popularidad con las mujeres disminuya? Porque si es así…estás equivocado-soltó una leve risilla- o quizás temes que al gustarte los hombres y las mujeres haya más posibilidades de enamorarte

-….- levanté una ceja- el tabaco definitivamente afectó tus neuronas

Reímos juntos y nos dedicamos a seguir charlando, ya no entraríamos a clases debido a que los segundos seguían avanzando cruelmente y si entrásemos al salón, sería demasiado tarde por lo que nos regañarían frente a nuestros compañeros y no estábamos de ánimos para responder. Ciertamente la conversación con Craig me había despejado tanto como complicado, y recién podría entrar a meditar lo transcurrido y preguntarme: "¿Estar enamorado?" Realmente no me había planteado eso, mis preocupaciones iban básicamente a la follada. ¿Miedo a enamorarme? No. Sería estúpido e inmaduro decir que no me enamoraré, aunque aspiraba hacerlo cuando ya estuviese viejo y cansado, cuando quisiera paz…no a esta edad. Tal vez podría aterrorizarme un poco la idea de babear por alguien pero ¿a tal punto de convertirse en un obstáculo de mi tranquilidad? Si, definitivamente me estoy fanatizando, haré caso a Craig, me olvidaré del asunto, si encuentro a algún chico con el cual follar y quiera hacerlo…lo haré ¿Y el amor? Puede esperar…

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo cual significaba que me acababan de mandar un mensaje. Pidiéndole con una expresión en el rostro un permiso a Craig, lo revisé. Era de Kyle. Lo curioso del asunto es que no era un sermón, más bien era una petición: deseaba que cambiásemos nuestra tarde de estudio por una visita a su casa. Por mí era excelente, como ya habrán notado, odio la biblioteca. No sé qué expresión de asombro habré puesto al leer porque Craig me interrogó preocupado, al final logré convencerle de que no había necesidad de alarmarse, no ocurría nada. Me sonrió.

Kyle fue quien me citó, más no articulaba frase alguna, estaba yendo y viniendo a su dormitorio. A veces me traía té con galletas, otras respondía el teléfono que yo no escuchaba sonar y hasta decía que tenía que ir a vigilar a su hermano. Yo cansado comía sin refunfuñar hasta que revisé el reloj el cual indicaba que ya había transcurrido dos hora. Molesto agarré el brazo de Kyle para que no volviese a abandonar la habitación. Me observó con melancolía y se sentó en la cama, además desvió su rostro al suelo.

-Has sido tú quien me llamó ¿Ocurre algo?- hablé seguro, para no causarle desconfianza

-Si Kenny, lamentablemente si- murmuró apenas- Cuando desapareciste he peleado con el culón

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?- dije sin comprender

-¡No lo entiendes!- gritó instantáneamente- Fue la pelea más cabrona de todas…

Permanecí en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que los delicados labios de Kyle pronunciaban. Su entonación dejaba mucho que desear, parecía muerta y desmoronada, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío. Abrí los míos al máximo al oír la mitad del relato. Lo que me contaba mi amigo era lo siguiente; había discutido con Cartman sobre la homosexualidad de ambos. Claramente esto no tenía ninguna malicia de por medio, si hasta era algo banal pero el punto era que el gordo se había enfurecido de tal manera que se le escapó un secreto y uno algo violento para Kyle: era el amante de Wendy, se acostaba cuando se le antojase con ella. Mi amigo sonrió nervioso al terminar, agregó además que el culón estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, "se cagaba en su súper mejor amigo" y lo seguiría haciéndolo. El asunto no terminó bien, los mandaron a la consejería a ambos ya que Kyle le dio su merecido: una paliza. Y creer que yo estaba pasándola de lo lindo con Craig cuando sucedió aquello….

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Kenny?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-No veo nada del otro mundo, esa puta siempre engaña a Stan…-

-Pero es que… ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué le es infiel? Si él la ama tanto….- susurró mientras se veía los zapatos- ¿Sabes? Algunas veces imagino que Stan me abraza ¿Cómo se ha de sentir? Ya sabes, un abrazo de amor, no de amistad. Cierro los ojos y estiro los labios, esperanzado de que algún día serán tocados por los de Stan ¿Su boca será cálida? ¿Besará mejor que Rebecca….? Claro que sí, ya que sería algo con sentimiento, de seguro lo hace sólo cuando esta su corazón latiendo… ¡Eso! Además eso ¿Qué se sentirá escuchar el corazón de Stan latiendo fuertemente por ti? Ha de ser agradable…muy agradable ¿Ya casi lo entiendes, Kenny? ¿Lo puedes ver…? Sus ojos azules brillando, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca sonriendo intentando no explotar en vómito ¿Qué se ha de sentir…? Tener una vista así de Stan….y ella….ella lo tiene todo, lo tiene a sus pies, puede acariciarle cuando quiere, puede hacer lo que se antoja con él y aún así la amará…- dijo con emoción en sus palabras, sin temor de demostrar sus sentimientos. En cada palabra se sumaba una lágrima más que en la anterior.

Le abracé mientras él lloraba libremente, desahogándose. Sentí su dolor, el cual me hundió en la miseria ¿Desde cuándo te habrás tragado todo esto solo? ¿Desde cuándo que callas tus emociones? Acaricié su cabellera, él estaba destruido colocándome en un montón de situaciones hipotéticas sin sentido, entonces mordí mi boca para no decir algo indebido pero es que ¿Cómo es posible que lo ames de esa forma? ¿Podría yo amar así? Hum, sin embargo no hablé. Fui cerrando los ojos mientras mis dedos recorrían tu espalda para reconfortarte, chillabas, Kyle… ¿Qué sensación habrás tú experimentado el día en que Wendy se convirtió en su novia? ¿En el día en que terminaron y luego volvieron? o tal vez… ¿Cuándo ellos se acurrucan en las clases? Escoria y sobra…que impotencia. ¿Habrás sufrido cada mañana y anochecer? ¿Le habrás contado tus penas al espejo? Y todos nosotros ignorándolo… ignorando algo tan sencillo y complejo como lo que vivías, inclusive yo… ¡pensando en follar y en la sexulidad! Soy una perra.

-Te digo además…ella fue su primera vez- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- ¿puedes visualizar su rostro asustado, temeroso o apasionado? Él le ha enseñado todos sus expresiones de pareja posible pero jamás me los mostrará a mí, no me querrá nunca, nunca….porque soy su súper mejor amigo… ¡Maldición! Lo que más nos une es lo que más nos separa. Hombres, iguales, no…distintos ¡demasiado!

-Sh….tranquilo Kyle…- le reconforté

-¡Tantas espinas para nada! Porque no puede ser siquiera feliz con ella, porque se deprimirá cuando se entere, porque ella barrerá el piso con él una vez más….y yo deberé ayudarlo a reconquistarla- Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y yo aún, sin palabras- porque pase lo que pase él está en las mismas condiciones que yo…sufriendo.

Ese día me quede a dormir a su casa, plantando nuevamente a Tammy, quizás se enfade demasiado pero me perdonará con un buen sexo, lo importante ahora es que Kyle se sintiera acompañado, pues ciertamente era la primera vez que soltaba lo que tenía guardado. Eso me halagaba y a la vez incomodaba, mucha responsabilidad para mí, pero sea como sea, debía cumplirle a mi amigo…

¿Butters? ¿Qué pensarías tú al respecto…? Tal vez te alegra que dejase esperando a "mi" chica, tal vez me reprocharías pero qué más da…¿Butters? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar…?

Continuará !

_Lalalalala…bueno ¿Les ha gustado? A mí se me partió el corazón al escribir como lloraba mi Kylecito u/u incluso tenía planeado aplazar este cap por esa razón (que melodramática soy…) y en fin, aún le quedan __**bastantes**__ cosillas a estos dos. Entonces si les ha agradado (y si no, también) déjenme un Review ¿sí? Al fin y al cabo es lo que me motiva a seguir *O* ¡Gracias! _

_PD: FELIZ VISPERA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS :DDDD ¡ah! y también año nuevo –w-_


	4. Soy una puta consoladora

**Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecerles a todos pos sus reviews ¡Me han dado mucho ánimo! Me alegra demasiado que les esté gustando el desarrollo de la historia. Aquí les traigo el cap III del fic (disculpen que el título sea tan grotesco jajaja), y le tengo un poco de cariño a este capítulo, ni idea porqué. En fin, ¡Espero que les guste!**

Cap III: Soy una puta consoladora

Allí frente a mí, sonriendo como si hoy fuese un gran día y eufórico a no más poder…Kyle. Entonces me abrumé, porque claramente no comprendía nada ¡Hace tan sólo un día lloraba a mares sobre mi pecho! ¿Y hoy? ¿Y hoy…? Me encerraba en la biblioteca a memorizar una cantidad de conceptos infinitos, algunos más inservibles que otros pero en fin, todos igual de mediocres. Sus ojos se mostraban firmes, no eran los dudosos de ayer, mejor dicho ese Kyle no era el de ayer. Me preocupaba, enserio, no me agrada la idea que su coraza de orgullo o de soberbia se apoderara nuevamente de mi amigo, porque las consecuencias serían las de callar su dolor, aunque ciertamente Kyle nunca ha sido de los muchachos que lloran por los corredores pero tampoco es de los fríos. Por más decidido que fuese, no quería por ningún motivo que se mostrase con esa apariencia ahora ¡Por supuesto que no!… de todas formas ¿Qué podría yo hacer? ¿Plantarme frente a él y decirle "Kyle grita cuanto quieras"? ¿O tal vez agarrarle y fugarme con él lejos de colorado donde no hubiese Wendys ni Stans que le amargasen? De acuerdo, ambas ideas son terribles, lo sé, nos hacen quedar inmediatamente como un par de maricas.

Finalmente, opté por guardar silencio. Era Kyle quien debía escoger como estar, no yo… ¡Alto! ¿A quién engaño? Esto me revienta las pelotas ¡a no más poder! ¿Por qué saliste tan complicado Kyle? De pronto, el susodicho levantó la vista de su libro. Sonrojé, me había atrapado observándole en vez de estudiar, pareció no darle importancia ¡que alivio!

-Cartman me pidió que te recordara su fiesta- dijo y volvió la vista a los textos

¡¿Qué? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Quería hacerme enfadar? Porque de ser así, lo consiguió, denle un premio. Me invadió la impotencia, yo quebrándome la cabeza esperando que tú te encuentres bien y tú vas, consiguiéndome una salida con una de las personas que te hicieron llorar. Fruncí el ceño, esa frase no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar de sus labios ¡Claro que no! ¡No y no! ¿Me estás intentando distraer? ¿Crees que ya he olvidado tu amor por Stan? Definitivamente estoy desconcertado. Escondí mi rostro en el libro, leyendo de verdad esta vez, demostrando así mi indignación. No estuve demasiado tiempo con las letras porque de pronto me sentí asfixiado y quizás sería esa la razón por la cual mis pensamientos estuviesen tan alterados. Guardé los textos en mi mochila y luego me levanté para ir a devolver los que eran prestados. Kyle alzó la vista, creó que notó mi molestia

-Lo siento…-susurró. Con esas palabras mi ira desapareció y le sonreí ¡Eres mágico Kyle!

Caminaba paciente, me agrada llegar impuntual a las fiestas sobre todo porque es ahí cuando la diversión comienza. Iba solo, intenté invitar a Tammy pero seguía rabiosa por haberla plantado dos veces en un día… ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan gruñonas? Deberían decir "Oh entiendo, nos vemos luego, Kenny" no salir con mil y un cuentos de que son sólo pasatiempos, que no son prioridades y demás ¡Por supuesto que así me dan ganas de ser gay…! De acuerdo, en realidad no. Suspiré cansado, olvidándome del tema de Tammy y preguntándome si Kyle asistiría, no deseo sonar cruel pero espero que no, ya que en esas fiestas Wendy y Stan…ah, se entiende y mi amigo resultó mucho más masoquista de lo que pude imaginar, por lo que no me extrañaría su presencia en la celebración.

Aún no llegaba y ya me había topado con inconvenientes. Frente a mí estaba Butters, disculpándose con el celular, al parecer charlaba con sus padres. Le observé detenidamente, aparentaba estar más arreglado de lo costumbre para la fiesta, por lo que se veía extremadamente bien. Él nunca asiste a este tipo de cosas, por lo que si me sorprendió encontrarlo en dirección al festejo. Sonreí, no quedaban dudas, se estaba excusando, sonaba demasiado arrepentido ¿De qué? Si es un angelito de Dios, a lo más de haber cogido el suéter equivocado. Reí para mis adentros.

-¿Kenny?- dijo una vez que colgó y guardó su móvil.

-¡Hola! ¿Vas a la fiesta?

-Iba a ir pero mis padres se han arrepentido y me han dicho que debo volver enseguida.

Fue entonces que sin saber porqué cogí su brazo, anticipándome a su partida. Si supiera detener mi impulsividad sería fantástico, en cambio, estaba allí, llevándole a quizás que lugar. Recorríamos una carrera sin fin, bajo las estrellas, de seguro este sería el escenario perfecto para algún momento romántico, si es que fuésemos una pareja, claro.

Nos sentamos en una banca cualquiera en el parque. Pese a ser peligroso estar a estas horas en una desolada plaza, aún así corrimos el riesgo ya que era el lugar pacifico y tranquilo más cercano, por lo que no teníamos opción. Butters no opuso resistencia alguna, me atrevería a creer que incluso, le gusto mi secuestro.

-Tus padres no te quitan la vista encima ¿O me equivoco?

-Así son ellos…me protegen demasiado, porque me quieren….- se convenció lastimado- Quieren que vaya a casa, ya que podría ocurrirme algo

-O sea que te meterás en problemas por mi culpa…-reí

Mis absurdas palabras se convirtieron en un conjuro que provocó que su pena estallara y se desahogase todo lo que quisiera. Ahora que reflexiono, se esta volviendo algo cotidiano ¡Carajo! ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en una puta consoladora? ¡No Kenny! ¡No!

Me encendí un cigarro, sin siquiera preguntarle si le molestaba, debido a que él estaba sumamente ocupado sollozando. Aspiré satisfecho, oteando con incomprensión al chico que tenía a un lado. Realmente se mostraba herido por la sobreprotección de sus tercos padres. En fin, nunca he estado en su situación. Tampoco he requerido contárselo a alguien porque es más que evidente, no he sentido la escolta paternal. Él se lamentaba por los excesivos cuidados que se le daban y yo podría ser asesinado mañana y mi madre quizás se daría cuenta en una semana, lloraría un par de horas y luego tendría sexo con mi padre, así funcionaba todo. Desde pequeño que he tenido todas las libertades que he necesitado y sólo a cambio de escuchar cada cierto tiempo sus griteríos y discusiones, ha sido un precio alto pero me he acostumbrado. También recuerdo cuando niño y disfrazado de súper héroe intente controlarlos…Dah, me sirvió para convencerme de que las heridas no son para llorar, sino para cicatrizar ¿Y ahora? ¿Oírlo? Se me hacía confuso. Yo he estado con prostitutas, tengo revistas llenas de pornografía por toda mi pieza, me he drogado y caído en vicios, conozco el hospital de memoria y he hecho de todo por dinero ¿Y a él no lo dejan salir a estas horas? Tenemos distintas vidas y realidades, esta claro.

-Tus Padres son los peores del mundo- mentí y él subió la vista, un poco más animado por mi frase.

-Eso no es cierto y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes…-respondió

Quedé petrificado porque él poco o nada sabía de mí, además de tener una visión y comportamiento muy distintos del mundo en el que yo habitaba. Él definitivamente NO me conocía por lo que su comentario sólo era una idea al aire, una leve sospecha quizás. Bajé la vista, expulsando el humo de mis labios y viendo como éste se desvanecía en la nada, como si fuese un espectáculo imperdible. Butters, en cambio, ya no estaba nervioso, y eso que le esperaba un regaño por perder el tiempo con alguien como yo.

-A veces me gustaría saber que piensas…esto…digo, porque siempre tienes la mirada pérdida- me dijo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas

-Sólo en lo mal que te lo debes pasar…- volví a engañarlo, aunque esta vez no se vio muy convencido

-Entonces me gustaría entrar en tu mundo…- agregó. Ni te lo imaginas, es muy divertido… ayer besé a uno de mis amigos y acompañé a otro sufrir como nadie. También me peleé con mi amante y no tengo clara mi sexualidad, no Butters, no quieres entrar

-Es como cualquier otro ni más, ni menos- respondí sereno.

Otra vez estábamos en silencio, cada uno en nuestra respectiva mente. Espero que con lo hablado se desilusione, no soy fascinante y ¿Por qué carajo tiene aquella obsesión conmigo? Lancé el cigarro al suelo y le aplasté con mi zapato, esperando que así, la incomoda conversación moriría. Él entonces susurró algo que no comprendí y de pronto y por sorpresa sentí sus labios posándose en los míos ¿Qué? ¿Butters?¿Butters…? Aunque sinceramente fue un simple roce, ya que él quitó su rostro enseguida y muy arrepentido de su propio acto. Se disculpó y observó atento el suelo para no perderse ningún detalle de la travesía de las hormigas. Alcé una ceja, aún en estado de shock ¿Acababa de ser besado por el chico que se deprime por sus padres?

-¿Butters?- murmuré extrañado

-Yo…realmente lo siento, es que…- le callé, levantando su rostro y colocándolo a riesgosa distancia del mío

¿Acostarme con él? No, claro que no. Lo besé, eso sí ¿Alguna razón? Quería hacerlo, simplemente se me antojaba. Su boca era dulce y gustosa, como la de un pequeño y su sabor se mezclaba con el mío, el cual era de tabaco, provocando entonces una sapidez especial. Me rodeó el cuello, y sin saber porque intensificamos la unión. Nada nos detendría, ya que ambos estábamos desafiando a todos en ese momento quizás porque nos encontrábamos donde no se suponía que estaríamos y además porque nos besábamos, homosexualmente en la oscuridad de la noche. Ni idea que intenciones tiene ese chico conmigo, tampoco el origen de su preocupación y menos el porqué correspondí gustoso. Lo pensaría mas tarde.

Interrumpiendo todo este aire cursi, sonó mi teléfono. Su musiquita nunca me había fastidiado tanto como en este minuto. Mi intención era dejarle sonar, pero a Butters no le agradó esa idea ya que se alejó de mí, pidió nuevamente disculpas y se marchó apresurado. Estiré mi brazo en vano, haciendo ademán de que volviese aunque sin levantarme y por consecuencia, sin resultado. Revisé entonces mi móvil…Craig ¿Habrá captado desde otro lugar que le estaba siendo infiel? Reí para mis adentros.

-Capullo, has interrumpido una follada- Bromeé

-McCormick mueve tu asqueroso culo a la fiesta del gordo si es que quieres a tus amigos- gritó furioso, se escuchaba una algarabía por detrás de su voz

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…no enfades- respondí y colgué

¿Qué carajo? Definitivamente ¿Qué carajo? ¿En qué problemas se habrán involucrado? ¿Me estaré convirtiendo definitivamente en una puta consoladora sin vuelta atrás? Dah, basta de preguntas y más movimiento. Arranqué a no más poder hasta la casa del culón, de todas formas no me hallaba lejos, por lo que llegué enseguida. Me detuve un momento en la calle, observando su morada desde fuera y sin dudas algo malo estaba ocurriendo porque se escuchaba una catástrofe dentro. Miré a ambos lados, nervioso de entrar y toparme con alguna pésima sorpresa aunque finalmente me lancé, dejando de lados los temores. En el patio, acostados sobre el césped, unos cuantos desconocidos bastante borrachos, si hubiera sido en otro momento me hubiese gustado ser uno de ellos, continué mi camino bastante resignado. La puerta estaba sin seguro, así que fue cosa de mover la manecilla e ingresar. Alboroto, ese era el sinónimo de la fiesta de Cartman, además de que un gran tumulto de personas aparentaban observar algo en común ¿Podrían ser mis amigos a quienes contemplaban? Me deslicé por la multitud hasta llegar al espectáculo que todos celebraban para averiguar si era cierto. No quise creerlo, a pesar de que lo tenía frente a mis ojos… ¡Fantástico! ¡Justo lo que me faltaba! Stan y Cartman peleándose a golpes, los dos igual de ebrios. Chillaban, se insultaban y los invitados sólo los incitaban más. Agradecí en ese minuto que Butters no se presentara, porque de lo contrario el riesgo de que los Stotch descubrieran el caos era grandísimo. Rasqué mi cabellera y suspiré ¿Qué debía hacer…? fue entonces cuando apareció Craig mirándome avergonzado por la escena.

-¡Puerco! ¿Desde cuando te acuestas con mi novia?- gritó a no más poder, Stan.

-Desde que ella me abre las piernas- respondió brutal Cartman

Todo tomó cruel sentido, la causa de la pelea era Wendy, debí imaginarlo. Respiré profundamente y fugazmente vino a mí la imagen de Kyle. Volteé mi cabeza apresurado y le pregunté a Craig si había asistido. Afirmó con su cabeza y luego me dio a entender que ni idea tenía de su paradero. Arranqué nuevamente, escuchando detrás de mí la indignación e insultos que me daba por escapar y dejar el combate intacto, sin intervenir. No era relevante, debía encontrar a mi amigo. Abrí puerta por puerta, buscándole. Me encontré con parejas cogiendo y personas vomitando pero no lo que esperaba, ningún rastro de Kyle. Esta situación no me vencería, lo localizaría. Continué en mi labor hasta al fin llegué hasta el baño, el cual tenía pestillo. Toqué reiteradas veces y nadie respondió: debía estar allí, era un buen escondite.

-Kyle abre….- le exigí

-¿Kenny?- respondió su temblorosa voz, lo había encontrado. Sonreí satisfecho

-Que abras-reiteré.

Obedeció. Su rostro se veía pálido y sus ojos hinchados, estaba mal, como lo concebí. Recordar entonces que esta misma tarde estaba tan seguro de si mismo ¿Y en este momento? Por los suelos. Stan sufre por su noviecita, se introduce en pleitos y el mundo de Kyle se quiebra otra vez. No sé cuanto tiempo durarás así, de verdad que no lo sé, tan sólo puedo abrazarte, consolarte y que te liberes sobre mi pecho. Te aferres a mí y nos encerremos en el baño.

-No tengo la fuerza para ayudarle, hoy no puedo…- se excusó entre lágrimas

-Tranquilo Kyle, has sido un buen amigo con él- acaricié suavemente su rojizo cabello

-Pero aún me aferro, Kenny….aún lo hago…- sollozó incoherente, más hablando para sí que para mí

Le abracé con más fuerza para que no se sintiese abandonado. Estando ambos en el mismo lugar, olvidándonos que fuera, en el la sala de estar nuestros amigos peligraban. Es por eso que a veces es hermoso omitir a la gente, ya que estando los dos así, sé que los problemas se solucionaran y él no sufrirá más, tengo fe en ello. Después de todo soy yo quien le conseguirá un chico mejor y si….Soy una puta consoladora, pero si convirtiéndome en una especie de psicólogo puedo ayudar Kyle, entonces no me molesta serlo.

Continuara!

**N/a : ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinan? Kenny se nos está desviando ju juuu. Si les ha gustado (y si no) déjenme un review ¿si? Son la mejor motivación 3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (siempre quise decir eso xD)**


	5. Sexo, queseo y alcohol

**Partiré como siempre, agradeciendo a todos los reviews! Muchas gracias! Kyle sigue mal pobrecito… ah y por cierto ¡Lamento la tardanza! Deje botadito unas cuantas semanas este fic! Es que trabajaba en otro que pronto subiré, le faltan sólo unos cuantos detalles y ya estará. En fin, este capítulo es de lo más extraño y estúpido, aún así espero que les guste. K2, K2 AND K2 ! **

Cap IV: Sexo, queseo y alcohol

El clima de South Park siempre se ha caracterizado por ser extremadamente frío y cubierto por nieve, dulce y blanca nieve. Caminábamos entonces, dejando huellas a nuestro paso, símbolos de que recorríamos las calles a mitad de la noche. Gracias a estas marcas noté que mi pie era bastante más grande que el de Kyle. Era una observación banal y sin importancia pero de todas formas prestó mi total atención por algunos minutos.

Ninguno decía nada, que incómodos son estos eternos silencios, aunque siendo francos, éste si tenía fundamento: Kyle acababa de deprimirse por su súper mejor amigo y cualquier palabra mal ubicada que yo dijese le haría explotar en lágrimas, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar. Contemplé, para distraerme, el cielo oscuro, infinito y repleto de estrellas cada una luciendo por su propia cuenta…un espectáculo. Recordé que en televisión siempre las utilizaban para representar a los distintos tipos de personas. Estos pensamientos siempre me han llamado la atención, además sentí que eran adecuados para la ocasión. Suspiré contextualizando cada uno de esos puntitos y a quien debía asignarle cada uno, animaría a mi amigo, de ello estaba seguro. Me detuve, para que me imitara y sonriéndole apunté hacia arriba.

-Stan es la estrella de allá… ¿La ves? Esa que tintinea por montones y pareciese perder luz, luchando débilmente por sobrevivir. Wendy es aquella, la gigantesca, que brilla y brilla simplemente no puedes evitar verla pero no por ello es la más valiosa…- dije enseñándole mis cavilaciones

-¿Wendy es el lucero…? - respondió Kyle indignado y alzando una ceja , sin comprender a donde deseaba llegar, que tierno.

-Sí, eso. Cartman, esa otra, que intenta aplacar a todas las demás y aún así no lo consigue, pero no por ello se rendirá ¿verdad?- Di una pausa esperando a que asintiese para continuar- Ahora te preguntarás "¿y yo? ¿Cuál soy yo?" Es sencillo…esa de ahí, que es tranquila, que deslumbra sin deslumbrar, que no molesta con su resplandor y llega a ser agradable. Sigue su propio ritmo y si le dedicas tiempo para estudiarla notarás que ella podría ser aún más grande que el sol en su tamaño original, además de que es mi favorita. Ánimo Kyle, acabamos de escapar de esa fiesta, ya estamos lejanos a todos.

Me abrazó ruborizado y dejó escapar una risilla, eso me tranquilizó. Besé su cabeza amistosamente y me coloqué detrás de él, acorralándolo en mis brazos y continuando nuestra marcha en aquella posición ¡Como si alguien nos llegase a ver a estas horas! Simplemente se dejó guiar sin colocar pretexto alguno, que adorable. Al fin y al cabo era Kyle, el único que me obligaba a estudiar, que se preocupaba por un futuro en el que ni yo mismo confiaba ¿Cómo no iba a devolverle la mano? Le apegué aún más a mí, hasta quedar a la suficiente altura para susurrarle dulcemente en su oído: "Yo te sacaré del agujero en el que tus emociones te encerraron, lindura". Cuando dejamos que la situación avanzase por sí sola, nos perdimos en nuestras mentes, dejando nuestros cuerpos actuar por sí solos, hasta alcanzar un punto en el cual nos encontramos frente a frente. Estas situaciones son difíciles de describir, en especial por la incoherencia de nuestras acciones, dah cosas del destino quizás.

Sus orbes verdes tan frágiles me observaban estáticas, y su tez combinaba perfectamente con el matiz de los rizos que caían sobre su frente. Sus labios siempre me han parecido demasiado delgados y aunque realmente prefiera los carnosos, los suyos me estaban provocando como nunca otros lo habían hecho antes, que curioso. Me encantaría saber que traían sus pensamientos, debería descubrirlo de alguna manera. Quietos, así permanecimos hasta que por cosas de Walt Disney, nos acercamos. Los nervios se me subieron a la cabeza y pese a que soy un promiscuo en desmedida, temblé. Él se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, era evidente, pero intentamos superarlo cerrando nuestros ojos y terminando con los pocos centímetros que nos dividían. Sincronizamos suavemente nuestras bocas, siendo sumamente delicados. Se sentía bien, cómodo y además cálido. Nos alejamos lentamente y nos volvimos a paralizar. Estaba claro que eso no era correcto y tampoco necesitábamos decirlo para ser conscientes de ello. Le sonreí y él se despidió torpemente, continuando la última cuadra solo y de prisa, hasta llegar a su casa y voltear a verme desde lejos. Yo perplejo me quede inmóvil, esperando a que mi cuerpo volviese a reaccionar ¡oh soy un imbécil!

Maldición, maldición ¡Ah Carajo! ¿Kyle estaría jugando conmigo? ¡Mierda! ¿Perdón? Nadie bromea así con McCormick, soy yo quien lo hace. Entré a mi cuarto impaciente y frustrado, además de que no le había perseguido ¡Permití que se marchara sin explicación alguna! Aunque ¿Quería realmente saber la verdad? Él amaba a Stan, quizás fue despecho o quizás no. Ah, parezco una niñita… o sea ¿en qué me afecta si me besa por travieso? En nada, N-A-D-A. Yo no me siento atraído y mucho menos enamorado de él, es obvio, debería dejar de complicarme tanto.

Me acerqué a la contestadora, la coloqué en marcha para escuchar los mensajes que claramente no había respondido y tal vez me tranquilizaran un poco

-Eres una mierda Kenny- oí claramente la voz de Tammy ¿Qué bicho le picó? Y por mi bien, que me odie todo lo que quiera porque no me es relevante ya que mi prioridad es una sola: aclarar qué carajo había ocurrido con Kyle.

Conservando algo de cordura intenté visualizar todo objetivamente. En dos días había besado a tres chicos, soy un marica. Antes no me sucedía nada como esto ¿Será que exista una hormona de la bisexualidad y ésta se note a kilómetros de distancia atrayendo a hombres desamparados? De acuerdo, eso es idiota, hasta para mí ¿En qué coño me debo fiar?

Me dirigí luego a la cocina buscando algo de alcohol, para despreocuparme ¡Que fastidio esto de los chicos! ¿Alto? Yo soy uno, requiero urgente una borrachera antes de que me salgan tetas y todo empeore. Abrí entonces la alacena y saqué distintos tipos de licores, ya que una vez que probaba uno, necesitaba del otro y debía prepararme de antemano. Tomé directamente de la botella ¡no quiero esperar! De a poco fui sintiendo que mi garganta ardía y mis mejillas sonrojaban. Luego bebí otro sorbo más, extasiándome con la sensación que invadía mi boca, que embriagador es éste líquido. Después me dirigí al refrigerador y agregué a mi aperitivo latas de cerveza. Comencé a deleitarme abriendo entonces la primera y con un solo trago le dejé en la mitad, envolviéndome en su amargo sabor y en su deliciosa espuma.

"Otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro ¡Quiero otro!"

Mis manos se involucraron en un curioso juego, trayéndome todos los frascos que hallaban, viajando mi paladar al mismo paraíso pero el problema era que cada vez que tragaba, mi insatisfacción crecía, exigiendo un poquito más, sólo un poquito más al fin y al cabo ¡No estoy ebrio! Tengo resistencia….

"Otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro, otro ¡Quiero otro!"

Mierda Kyle, mierda Butters, mierda Tammy ¡Si mierda para todos! ¡Yupi que divertido! ¡Bañémonos en mierda! Déjame aclararte algo Broflovski, yo soy una perra y tú un santo, así que ándate con tu súper mejor amigo y asesina de una vez a Wendy que ya me tiene hasta las bolas. Ahora tú Butters ¿Qué carajo pretendes? Yo jamás seré del tipo de chico que regala rosas así que si te intereso prepárate para quemarte en el infierno. Tammy, eres la siguiente ¿Andas con la menstruación o algo? Por favor enciérrate y no me jodas. Ah, también tengo algo para ustedes Cartman y Stan. Estiré ambos brazos y levanté mis dos dedos medios. Ja, hago la seña mejor que Craig. Chúpenme las bolas.

Sigo sobrio claro, eso no se coloca en duda ¿Entendieron? Con esfuerzo me coloqué en pie, ayudándome con la mesa y me tambaleé, debe ser por el sueño, ya es muy tarde ¿No? Sí, eso es. Marché por el pasillo ¡que tenebroso! deberían volver a pintarle. Me di cuenta que me estaban siguiendo, volteé y allí apareció, sin intención siquiera de ocultarse: un hombre bastante alto y completamente negro. Se jura el chistoso estando acostado en el suelo y moviéndose a la par mía. (**N/A:** por si no saben, es su sombra)

-Coño, lárgate- grité. Él guardó silencio, así se demuestra quien gana: Yo. Sin embargo siguió en su lugar, debe ser un loco.

De pronto se me ocurrió una loca idea (¡para que comprendan que estoy en mi sano juicio!) si bien era algo arriesgada también era bastante entretenida, por lo que me decidí sonriente. Salí de mi casa por un momento, a despejarme y localizar mi objetivo. Me senté un rato en la nieve…ah, que fría está. Oteé después otra figura aunque esta es mucho más pequeña. Que confusa, anda quédate quieta quiero saber que eres. Me costó adivinar aunque lo conseguí y para mi sorpresa… un regalo caído del cielo, justo lo que buscaba. Tal vez necesitaba olvidarme por esta noche de los problemas, mañana los resolvería, por lo que tomé la salvación sencilla que venía a mis brazos: un lindo gatito. Había superado el queseo, pero deseaba relajarme a no más poder y aún conservaba el aparato para poder drogarme tranquilo…ah, que agradable es vivir.

-Pequeño ¿quieres divertirte un poco?- Claramente respondió que sí

Marchaba por las habitaciones, maravillado y con dificultad. Mi casa estaba preciosa por primera vez. Además de estar sin padres ni hermanos. Realmente no estaba seguro si estaban pero por la falta de bulla suponía su ausencia. Espero que todo fuese así de alegre siempre.

Me senté luego para adorar al enorme y seductor par de tetas que tenía en frente, deliciosas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ello, pero no debió ser mucho ya que tocaron la puerta. Ah… tuve que atravesar un camino de arcoíris interminables para llegar a ella ¿y desde cuándo apareció? ¡Le diré mañana a papá que cambie eso tan marica! Cuando al fin arribé y le abrí, sentí que mi corazón se derretiría por la temperatura y la sorpresa. Estaba Kyle ¡Kyle...! Ante mí y nunca antes me había parecido más hermoso que ahora: En sus pies unas infantiles pantuflas y vestido con su afeminado y sexi pijama, el cual estuvo creado especialmente para él, estoy convencido que jamás nadie se ha visto tan caliente con él como él. Vislumbré dos pequeñas alas que escapaban de su espalda, dándole un aspecto angelical ¿Será el queseo? Da igual lo importante es que ya me había excitado. Alcé la vista topándome con su cabello despeinado y otra vez, esos labios me exigían besos a gritos. Definitivamente parecía que se hubiese escapado de mis más bellas y candentes fantasías por lo que me asusté por si realmente era verdad lo que mis ojos veían

Ya no entendía nada, sólo comprendía una cosa, Kyle estaba allí:

-Incitándome a descontrolarlo

-Incitándome a pervertirle

-Incitándome a hacerle completamente mío y no de Stan.

Dudé de tenerle tan fácil de esta manera, tal vez fuese una linda alucinación. Sin que dijese palabra alguna le abracé y no desapareció…si se hallaba ahí, por lo que una inmensa euforia me invadió el alma

-Escapé de casa, necesitaba aclarar lo ocurrido, lamento haberme escapado de esa forma. Ke-nny de verd-ad…Me gus-tas…- dijo ruborizando aquella blanca piel. Quedé petrificado de lo que escuchaba y en cuanto pude volver en sí, me aferré a su cuerpo. No quería que se arrepintiese de lo que decía y mi gesto posesivo reafirmaba mi pensamiento

-¿Enserio? ¿No amabas a alguien más?- pregunté para asegurarme de sus palabras

-¿E-so has creído? N-o, Sólo tú…, por algo te be-sé- murmuró su rostro carmesí.

Atrapé sus labios, apresurado y salvajemente ¡Kyle me quería! ¿A mí? No me lo imaginaba, por supuesto que no. Le arrojé entonces al sillón, manchando la pureza que irradiaba con mis toqueteos. Tenía planeado hacerle el amor, deseaba que se convirtiera en mío, tan sólo mío, mío, mío ¿Alguna coherente razón? Ninguna, sólo es que… ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan pero tan irresistible? Aunque a la vez y como contraste me invadió una ligera culpabilidad, ya que había sufrido demasiado por Stan ¿y si eran excusas para acercarse a mí? Me halagaría ah, no es momento para reflexionar. Venga la fiesta, tendré mi primera relación homosexual y eso me enciende de una manera…

Fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos estuviésemos danzando desnudos, la ropa ya se había desvanecido. Devorábamos todo a nuestro paso, sin límite alguno. Gemíamos como bestias y sentíamos con fuerza como el placer nos cubría ¿Caricias? Por todos los lugares ya que excitación no faltaba. Kyle, a pesar de que seas virgen si sabes cómo mover esas candentes caderas, incluso lo único que te delata es tu forma de bramar. Ah, exquisito, logras extasiarme con todo esto, además que no hay porno en la tierra que se compare con tus expresiones faciales. Kyle Broflovski, sin duda eres el chico más perfecto que conozco ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo digo y no me arrepiento!

Acabamos exhaustos en mi sofá, o al menos eso creo ¿Y desde cuando tiene tantos ponys rosados? En fin, se ve bien así. No quiero olvidar esta sensación tan increíble. Apoyaste luego tu rostro sobre mi pecho y vaya…realmente pareces un niño bueno, aunque ambos sabemos que ya no lo eres.

En resumen podríamos decir que: Sexo, queseo y alcohol definitivamente son la mejor combinación

Sexo, queseo y alcohol definitivamente son la peor combinación. Todo me da vueltas ¿Dónde estoy? Es un lugar oscuro ¿Habré muerto? No, imposible. Resonó entonces una voz irritada de mujer en mi mente y entendí que dormía, por lo que fui despertado brutalmente.

-¡Kenneth McCormick! ¿Qué mierda significa esto?- escuché como retumbaba la voz de mi madre

Ah, que dolor más grande de cabeza. Abrí los ojos de mala gana y lentamente pese a los chillidos y regaños que me llegaban. Observé a ambos lados, Oh coño, las imágenes aparecían fugazmente, guau que buena noche tuve y que idioteces pensé, es el problema de estar tan viciado ¡Mierda Kyle! Quizás que tonterías le habré gritado anoche. Entonces gire despacio para asegurarme que el cuerpo sin ropajes de Kyle continuase ahí, ignorando por completo los gritos desesperados. Debía planear una mentira rápido

-Uh… lo sien-to realmente señora McCormick- se disculpó un muchacho rubio a punto de estallar en lágrimas

¿Y kyle? ¿Dónde carajo está? ¿Y por qué Butters está desnudo? ¿Es una broma? Oh jodida y repugnante mierda, no volveré a quesear nunca más ¿en qué lío me he vuelto a involucrar…?

Continuará !

**Siempre fue Butters! Por eso me dio cosita escribir el lemon D: era demasiado bunny para mi (¿) jaja. Bueno, Kenny ahora sí que se ha metido en una grande u.u porque Butters se le declara y él lo viola pensando que es Kyle sadads y con respecto a eso ¿kenny se estará enamorando de Kyle...? Chan, chan!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todas las idioteces xD! Si les gustó (y si no) déjenme un review si? Se les agradecería mucho! X3**


	6. Cobarde

**¡Hola! Bueno casi me da un infarto cuando vi la cantidad de reviews que tenía. Muchas pero realmente muchas gracias. Lamento la tardanza pero en recompensa traje un capítulo bastante pesado, donde aparece un Kenny indignado con Kyle y con el mundo ¡Espero que les guste!**

Cap V: Cobarde

Su cuerpo era realmente como el de un ángel y sus gemidos un increíble canto celestial. Mágico, extremadamente mágico aunque lamentablemente había una falla en aquel cuadro: no era real. De ser una ilusión pudo haber sido cualquiera ¿Pero por qué carajo fue Broflovski quien lo protagonizó? ¿Con qué cara debería verle ahora? Por favor que jamás se entere. Kyle es hermoso sin la necesidad de arreglarse (le había dejado en claro al excitarme tan sólo con su pijama), que triste es haberme dado cuenta de ello en una fantasía sexual.

Mi mente se encontraba repleta de interrogantes y cuestionamientos por consiguiente pude bajar mi cabeza ante los reproches que me daban, con facilidad ya que no les prestaba demasiada atención.

**Mierda, eres una reverenda y asquerosa mierda** _Muchas gracias mamá._

**¿Tienes claro quiénes son los Stoch?** _No, no lo sé y tú menos, ni amigos tienes. _

**Te destruirán Kenneth McCormick, porque eres un puto promiscuo**_. Herencia familiar, creo._

**Vives en mi casa ¿Lo tienes claro? ¿Eres capaz de comprenderlo?** _No me abortaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad, perra. _

**No quiero verte, por mí que te vayas ¿No cambiarás?** Uh_, quizás en la calle esté mejor. De seguro tendré más comida que aquí._

**Ahora nuestra reputación quedo destruida, es Butters. Egoísta**_. Puede ser, pero en fin qué más da._

Asentí como un pequeño a cada uno de los regaños de mi madre, callando. No poseía ni la más mínima intención de tener otra bronca con Carol y Stuart McCormick. Entre ambos decidieron encerrarme el sábado y el domingo en mi cuarto (dos días igual de largo e insípidos). Descubrí entonces, nuevas maneras de guardar mi impotencia ante la furia constante de ellos y a apreciar las nubes atado al alféizar, siendo mi mayor diversión (Recapacítenlo, he estado horas enjaulado).

Mi padre estaba realmente molesto pero no porque yo me hubiese drogado y "abusado" (él le llamaba de esa forma) de Butters en casa, sino por "haber devorado sin compasión" todo su preciado alcohol y me castigaba sin dirigirme la palabra, tal vez hallaba poco digno hablarme al igual que creía mi madre. Ok, no permitiré que esto me traume y me coloque como un gótico marica.

Mi celular sonaba cada cuatro horas con la misma palabra en su pantalla "Butters". Yo no contestaba porque lo más probable es que quisiera formalizar lo que sea que tuviésemos y yo no le necesitaba como pareja aunque la principal razón era porque sencillamente no deseaba charlar con él, me bastaba con saber que sus padres no habían descubierto su escape (Sí, mamá nos había encontrado en madrugada mientras regresaba de su borrachera) por lo que se encontraba sano y salvo sin embargo no casto. Ahora Kyle ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Ni la más remota idea, quizás esté esperando que sea yo quien dé señales de vida ¡ni siquiera podía ir a comprar a la tienda de la esquina! No colocaría en duda la ira que brotaría de mis familiares de volver a ignorarlos. Ellos estaban siendo demasiado injustos y exigentes conmigo, en consecuencia seguiría incomunicado con mi amigo. El tiempo para pensar se convirtió en un estorbo y en vez de aclarar mis pensamientos, los perjudicó. Está bien, admitámoslo, si sentía culpa ¡Butters rogaba y rezaba a Dios para convertirse en mi novio! Excesivo… excesivo para mí.

A pesar de que todo suena como el más tortuoso calvario, no era tan así. A veces solía transitar alguien en la calle vestido de verde o naranjo, recordándome…buee…a Kyle y yo les seguía con la vista hasta que se esfumaban, una y otra vez sin cansarme. Y entonces en aquella posición, despertándome de todas mis cavilaciones sonó la puerta. Vaya parece que los señores McCormick anhelan desquitarse nuevamente. Me levanté con pereza y caminé hasta llegar a la entrada y abrir, sorprendiéndome inmensamente por lo que vi.

Stan lloraba.

¿Cómo es posible que le hubiesen dejado pasar? ¿Qué coño le había sucedido? Y en especial ¿Por que estaba tan pálido…?

-Estoy enamorado hasta las pelotas de Wendy y ella simplemente no me ama. Kenny… me peleé con Cartman por ella y tampoco le ha escogido a él. Y además, para empeorarlo todo…Kyle me ama ¡Kenny, se me ha declarado! ¿Qué hago...? ¡¿Que mierda hago?-Gritó envuelto en lágrimas

No. Aunque debí haberlo sospechado, de cualquier modo siempre le quiso.

¿Cómo pude haber si quiera imaginarme…? Obviamente su mente está ligada con su súper mejor amigo. Cerré y apreté disimuladamente mis puños con fuerza, enterrándome las uñas en mi palma.

Ok, me sentí un puerco egoísta, me quejaba y él…estaba mil veces peor que yo. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus ojos amenazaban con no detener su producción catastróficas de inundaciones. Mi estomago se estremeció al tenerle enfrente tan vulnerable y al escuchar lo último me paralicé ¿Se habrá roto algo? ¿De verdad mi amigo se había confesado? No puede ser. Maldita y jodida mierda.

-Kyle es marica ¿Eh?- sonreí nervioso cubriendo lo que de verdad experimentaba e intentando alivianar el ambiente. Me moví del umbral para así permitirle entrar en mi habitación.

Nos recostamos en mi cama mientras yo le abrazaba, dejándole sufrir sobre mi pecho acariciándole la espalda. Stan es un muchacho bastante apuesto ¿es por ello que te gusta Kyle? Perdí una de mis manos entre su azabache cabello ¿Te gustaría estar haciendo esto? Luego le apegué más a mí, contemplando sin disimulo el matiz de la pared como si éste fuese más importante que la problemática del recién llegado y además para liberarme en mis pensamientos. Le había dicho que lo amaba...suspiré, aún sin asimilarlo ¿Por qué? Imposible.

Tomé el rostro de Stan y le miré fijamente, secando con cuidado sus lágrimas para que después mi dedo continuase moviéndose por todas sus facciones, delineándolo sutilmente. Él no colocó pretexto alguno, al fin y al cabo también deseaba sentirse acompañado. Mi índice se deslizó más tarde por su cuello, deteniéndose a crear dulces círculos los cuales le robaron una que otra risilla. Mi mano volvió a trepar masajeando suavemente sus labios al mismo tiempo que acercaba mi cara a su oído para susurrarle un "todo estará perfecto" y terminar mordiendo su lóbulo, a lo cual chilló ruborizado en respuesta. Opuso resistencia pero solamente por algunos momentos ya que se dejó llevar. Quizás el tema del amor le estaba superando y tal vez, sólo tal vez necesitaba desaparecer por algunos instantes o encantarse con mi suave juego de seducción. Yo aprovechándome aún más de la situación, me acerqué a su boca, apenas rozándola y él reaccionó estático además de conservar una mueca sumamente escandalizada.

¿Te gustaría estar en mi lugar, Kyle?

…Teniéndole bajo tu control…

Acerqué mi nariz a la suya divirtiéndome con la escasa distancia. Sí, podría ser que Stan tuviese un hechizo adictivo pero para su mala suerte el ser tan frágil le convierte a su vez en un blanco sencillo, restándole notable importancia a su embrujo.

-¿Sabes? Deberías agradecer que Broflovski esté enamorado de ti- murmuré luego, y como si apenas fuera posible, espantándole un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

…

¡Por la puta mierda! ¡Están todos jodidamente enamorados! ¿Qué coño se fumaron? Golpeé una y otra vez la puerta de la casa de Kyle a punto de derribarla, envuelto en una impotencia que podría estallar en cualquier minuto con mil y un palabras obscenas, y no quería descargarla en Sheila Broflosvki, así que rogaba a los cielos porque fuese directamente su hijo quien me atendiera. Es que simplemente no podía haberme hecho esto.

-Ya voy… ¿eh? ¿Kenny? - salió a luz el susodicho, completamente despeinado y aún con ropa de dormir, por la expresión de su cara era notorio que había llorado. Parece tan ingenuo a pesar de que conoce perfectamente lo acontecido.

Sin previo aviso entré abruptamente a la morada y me abalancé sobre él acorralándole en su sofá. No me interesó si Ike estuviese cerca, por mí que nos vieran todos, siempre y cuando no fastidiaran ni estorbaran, claro. Quedé sobre Kyle oteando detenidamente como se retorcía indignado bajo mí, exigiéndome explicaciones. Yo apegué mi frente a la suya, sujetando firmemente sus manos para impedir cualquier intento de huida. Él en ese minuto se asustó, es que ciertamente si estaba perdiendo la cabeza ¡Y qué más da!

-No hagamos las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Grítame tu amor por Stan… - sentencié cruelmente, a lo cual me oteó petrificado.

-Su-su ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa Kenny? Llevo tiempo gritándotelo ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- respondió temeroso de mi reacción.

-Entonces dime que soy un desquite…o el premio de consuelo- Le afirmé con mayor rudeza para enfatizar cada una de mis palabras

- Con que se trata de eso…- dijo con un deje de desilusión y molesto- No me hagas una escena de celos porque eres heterosexual ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Reventó mis pelotas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió en menos de un milisegundo. Se me congeló la sangre, erizó la piel y mi paciencia descansó en el infierno. Tuve intenciones de acercarme convertido en una fiera a deleitarme con su boca, devorándola sin ninguna compasión. Kyle me patearía y se negaría para luego terminar rindiéndose y entregarse, más no me atreví, en cambio intente normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco y mi respiración.

Le solté sin alguna delicadeza, tal como si lanzase algo y me puse en pie. Arreglé mi chaqueta y sonreí tristemente.

No Kyle, no estoy enamorado de ti.

Ni siquiera sé porque me preocupé más de la cuenta.

Suspiré cansado de tanta mariconada de emociones, ya que lo que me había dicho Kyle si me hirió ¿Ahora soy yo quien está manipulándolo? No, no más.

-Todo es verdad, tienes razón. Discúlpame por favor. Soy heterosexual, a excepción de mi novio Butters- declaré totalmente serio, viendo como se desfiguraba.

Caminé hasta la salida para voltear y oír todas las protestas que exclamaba mi amigo e ignorarlas hasta que me agarró del brazo y me trajo hacia él a tirones, obligándome a escucharle. Pidió respuestas las cuales no les di.

Continuó zarandeándome y yo subí la vista al techo a lo cual su tolerancia colapso. Su semblante estaba frustrado inclusive más que el mío y eso me sorprendió. Somos como un par de infantes, deduje

-Mejor olvídalo Kyle. Carajo… no sé en qué minuto mezclamos incoherencias. Somos amigos- eché una carcajada y le envolví para destensar la situación.

Y a pesar de ello me volvía perder en su aroma y en sus rizos que entrelacé entre mis dedos. Preferiría pretender que él también se hundió en mí, aunque sea nada más que una mentira. Yo no soy como ninguno de mis amigos que pueden ir corriendo a cantarle al mundo todos sus sentimientos y a pesar de ello tampoco puedo borrarlos. Será para mejor, supongo.

…

¡Como adoro escaparme de las clases! Y más aún si es para sentarme en el patio a fumar con mi compañero de travesuras. Es un vicio, además de que dos cosas agrandan más la excitación: el riesgo de que te encuentren y el saber de que todos nuestros compañeros están estudiando, mientras yo me baño en ocio

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que eres un marica- dijo con su curiosa voz, Craig.

Liberé el humo del cigarro de mi cavidad para que se perdiera con el viento, mientras oía las "preciosas", "tiernas" y "sutiles" palabras que me decía Craig, a quien ya le había comentado todo lo sucedido. Requería desahogarme (y también su apoyo, el cual no llegaba…)

-Te revuelcas con Butters pensando que es Broflovski y luego le dices a éste que sales con Butters. Marica eso eres ¡No! Cobarde, encaja mejor- agregó aplastando el cigarro para que se apagara.

-¿Por qué cobarde? ¿Tal vez sería mejor indeciso o algo por el estilo?-

-No, cobarde. Porque estás enamorado de Broflovski hasta el más estúpido cabello de tu puta cabeza y como no te atreves a conquistarlo te excusas en negación. Resumen: Cobarde-

Guardé silencio. Yo no estaba haciendo eso ¡por supuesto que no! Porque…porque… No estoy enamorado. Quizás un poco enganchado ¡Pero nada más! Por lo que la acusación de Craig no sirve de nada… por supuesto.

-Ya es tarde. McCormick, ya es muy tarde para ti. Tuviste la oportunidad de cazarlo y no lo hiciste, tal vez ni siquiera lo hagas…-

-¿A q-ue te refi-eres?-

-Escúchame una sola vez, porque no lo repetiré. Perdiste, te quedaste solo pensando en ti y en tus miedos, siempre tú. Iré tras Broflovski, lo conquistaré y te demostraré algo que eres incapaz de comprender: Es humano, por lo que sí está apegado de Stan no quiere decir que no se vuelva a fijar en otro hombre, aunque analizándolo bien, para cuando lo entiendas, Kyle ya habrá sido mío.

¿Qu-é…? No, no, no, no. Bromeas, jajaja muy divertido…jajaja. No ¡No y más no! Es simplemente incoherente e inalcanzable porque…Kyle no se dejará engatusar y menos por ti, Craig.

Continuará!

**Asdsad, hemos llegado al fin del cap (¿) buee… quería aclarar que Kenny se escapo para llegar a la casa de kyle el domingo por la noche y mágicamente no lo descubrieron (¿) (a pesar de que fue un auto-castigo) y eso. En el próximo capítulo es posible que haya un quiebre en la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Espero su review si? x3 gracias de antemano **


	7. Mi final nunca estuvo tan cerca como hoy

**Lamento muchisisimo la tardanza. Soy una irresponsable. Si demoro no es que no quiera continuar el fic, tan sólo que el estúpido colegio me colapsa en pruebas y además tenía que diseñar el diario mural. En fin, tengo mil y un excusas por la demora, además de la crisis de frustración que me duró algún tiempo. Fue escandaloso. Quería reiterar mis agradecimientos a todos l****os seguidores de esta historia y les recomendaría que al terminar este capítulo revisaran la introducción nuevamente.**

Cap VI: Mi fin nunca estuvo tan cerca como hoy.

Mordí sin cuidado su labio inferior, jalándole. Él, en cambio, gemía acalorado intentando sincronizar nuestros movimientos, inútilmente ya que mi espontaneidad le superaba. Acaricié sin elegancia su cuello con la yema de mi índice para luego deslizarla, bajando y bajando por la curva desnuda de su espalda. Es tan sencillo desvestirle y excitarle.

"Hm'p, estaremos en problemas. Detente por favor" exigió, más no obedecí y como un propio libidinoso, continué degustándole con perpetuas mimas.

La temperatura ascendía y amenazaba con no abandonar, pero yo sabía adaptarme a la demandante situación. Resbalaba entonces mi mano agarrando y manoseando lo que alcanzase. Reaccionando lujurioso y desesperado subió torpemente mi camiseta, a lo cual yo le sonreí divertido.

-Te amo, te-amo…- murmuraba con esfuerzo convencidísimo de lo que decía. Yo callaba.

Nos separé un poco, aunque continuábamos conectados, dado que nuestras bocas estaban unidas por unos suaves hilos de saliva. Desabroché mi pantalón por arte de magia y bajando mis interiores me dispuse a tener sexo con él al igual que las tantas otras veces de este mes. Lo novedoso era que lo haríamos en un estrecho cubículo del baño de la escuela. Observados por las escrituras de los azulejos y escuchados por algún curioso que transitase por allí ¿Qué más da?

…

Acabada la sesión le ayude colocarse los ropajes y también a peinarle. Al salir él se encontraba alegre y aún ruborizado, no se acostumbraba para nada a estar despojado de vestuario frente a mí. Nos cogimos de las manos y regresamos al salón de clases y yo ni siquiera me inmutaba por la tardanza él, en cambio, nervioso al máximo. Entramos y las burlas se hicieron sonoras al igual que el regaño de parte del maestro. Una anotación negativa y ya. Tuve que consolar a Butters ya que a él si le afecto la "estricta" represalia.

Después de clases nos hallamos en una heladería disfrutando cada uno de un barquillo. Si…que romántico. Al comer se manchaba el borde de la boca y eso me parecía sumamente adorable. Le limpié tal cual película de amor. Él avergonzado, sonrojó ¿podría ser más tierno?

-Y este sábado mamá me ha felicitado por mis calificaciones ¡Por fin está orgullosa! ¿No lo crees asombroso, Kenny?- charlaba animado, siendo un gran monólogo ya que yo lograba captar la mitad de todo lo que me contaba. Le sonreía y cuando se distraía aprovechaba de echarle guiños a la mesera que estaba bien buena, sin que lo notase. Descarado.

-Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz, Butters- dije por responder algo.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo? Por favor dime que no lo hago- exclamó alterado por lo que tuve que tranquilizarle

Los días transcurrían a pasos gigantescos y yo seguía sin ordenar mi vida. Marchaba por la calles abrazando a mi novio y recibía más atenciones que todos en el mundo producto de su obsesión porque me encontrase a gusto. Salía también, a diario, a almorzar y a veces hasta cenar ¿Cine? No podría faltar, si incluso tuve que hacer diversos trabajillos para poder financiar mis veladas que al fin y al cabo le valían. Tampoco podría afirmar que lo amase, ni siquiera que estuviese cerca de estarlo, tan sólo que me reconfortaba y me calmaba. Butters reía por aquí y por allá, no obstante, siempre debíamos ocultarnos de sus padres. Éste era uno de los inconvenientes que ennegrecía nuestra relación, y el otro era…que tal vez me estuviera transformando en un adicto al estudio.

-¿Aló? ¿Kyle? Sí, soy yo Kenny. Necesito que me ayudes a repasar lo de la clase. Sé que también lo vimos en la biblioteca pero de verdad quiero comprenderlo a la perfección, sino lo olvidaré enseguida ¿ya vienes? ¡Eres el mejor! – respondí y colgué el teléfono.

Preparé un poco de café para ambos y unas cuantas galletas. Seré pobre pero dispuesto a complacer a mi invitado, y más aún, si es mi amigo. Me apresuré y ordené la mesa en un dos por tres, la cual quedó intachable. Al escuchar como golpeaba la puerta, fui directo a abrirla y me iluminé al tenerle ante mis ojos. Él asintió y entró a mi hogar.

…

-¿Cómo has dicho Kyle? ¿Qué se puede factorizar? Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Si yo no veo nada!- dije y de inmediato comenzó a hacer un sinnúmero de círculos por toda la hoja. Asociaba los términos matemáticos con tanta agilidad que me hacía quedar como un completo idiota y eso, me encantaba.

- Es fácil, deberás estudiar más ¿entendido? Aunque esta vez estabas muy cerca de la respuesta ¡Vamos Kenny!- decía y reía, moviendo su cabello.- Y ¿te digo algo? Aprovechando tus ganas de estudiar, traje unos ensayos para ambos ¡Manos a la obra!

Yo asentí imitándole. Los números jamás han sido mis aliados ni menos me resultan atractivos, por lo que a ratos prefería contemplar a Kyle, que trabajaba arduamente o celebraba victorioso cuando los resultados que le aparecían eran los correctos, Hm.. Encantador

Subió luego su rostro y quedamos frente a frente y pude hipnotizarme nuevamente con su cálida expresión. Ya no lloraba tanto como antes y parecía haber superado su dramático episodio con Stan, por cierto, últimamente no son tan cercanos, se les veía muy alejados. Al menos, así lo percibía yo, aunque por mí bien, ya que de este modo se encontraba mucho más feliz que cuando estaba enamorado.

Bajó después la mirada y la perdió en el vacío, debía de estar cavilando

-Jamás pensé que serías novio de Butters. Ningún hecho demostraba que se gustasen y que fueran la pareja del año como han demostrado-suspiró.

-La vida es loca, da vueltas y vueltas ¿no crees?-

-Sí, debe de ser eso ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti, Kenny- se vio sereno.

_**El destino ama jugar al karma**_

_Porque su estúpida causa y consecuencia siempre llega_

_Porque tiene más lecciones de las que pudieses imaginar_

_Porque si estás seguro, es por engaño_

_Porque felicidad no está en su plato. _

_Y en especial…porque si puede joderte, le entusiasmará._

_Simplemente ama hacerte llorar, a ti y en especial a ti _

El viento desordenaba mi cabello de manera muy…¿Debo acaso describirlo? No, ni me fastidien con ello. Ah… siempre tiene que arruinarse mi estabilidad ¿verdad? Está todo bien y ¡Paf! Se desparrama. Círculo maldito y tortuoso, hasta le llamaría vicioso. Si parezco un títere ¡Ah! Que rabia, no pensé que sería capaz.

Su amenaza había sido simple "Iré tras Broflovski" pero si no lo había cumplido en meses ¿qué me hubiera hecho creer que lo cumpliría ahora ese cobarde? Ya había pasado mucho ¿y tenía que suceder? ¿No pudo acaso ir a un prostíbulo y acostarse con una perra? Ok, no estoy en posición para juzgar. Váyanse todos a la mierda.

**Maldito Craig.**

**Maldito, roba amigos.**

Entré a su habitación como si rondase por mi propia casa y en cuanto le vi elevar la mano para saludarme, le agredí. Golpe tras golpe comencé a luchar y en unos cuantos segundos me encontraba perdiendo la batalla, reaccionó rápido. Estaba debajo suyo protegiéndome para que no me deformase mi aspecto. Forcejeamos bastante, incluso llegamos a un punto de no controlar nuestros movimientos, maltratándonos mutuamente. Se trataba de patear o ser pateado, morder o ser mordido, aplastar o ser aplastado: cosa de hombres.

-¡Nunca te ha gustado Broflovski! Sólo te duele tu maldito pene y necesitas follar con alguien- le grité con ira

-Y si así fuera ¿qué? Te estás acostando con Butters así que no me vengas con morales-

Continué dándole la paliza que se merecía por desfachatado y habría seguido de no ser porque nos detuvieron unos gritos femeninos acompañados de agua, sí, nos bañaron para calmarnos ¿Qué mierda? ¿No ven que estaba salvando el futuro de mi amigo? Empapados y frenados por la pequeña hermana de Craig, Rubby ¡Perfecto! ¡Otra Tucker más! Te han salvado de una masacre, agradécele.

- Cuídale ¿entendido? Me vale un carajo cuales sean tus intenciones, pero si llora una sola vez… te destruiré, y nuestra amistad se evaporará- sentencié apretando mis puños y levantándome del suelo con dolor, aunque haciendo inmensos esfuerzos por no demostrarlo.

-¿No habrá llorado más por tus irresponsabilidades McCormick? Él aceptó tener una cita conmigo… a ti ni en cuentas te tuvo, así que no sé de qué extrañas-

No amo a Kyle, es mi amigo. Quiero resguardarlo y cuidarlo, al igual que quieren todos los amigos. El pobre ha sufrido lo suficiente por toda una vida. Tampoco suelo ser violento, prefiero evitar los problemas y disfrutar de lo cómoda que puede ser la vida. Soy común y tranquilo entonces ¿Qué me transformó en ese minuto?

Salté como un animal y ni Rubby en medio pudo detenerme. Machaqué a mi amigo como jamás he maltratado a alguien. Fríamente aprecié la caída sutil de sangre de sus labios sin alterarme. Intentaba en vano frenarme. Sus facciones adquirían expresiones que darían pena de recordarlas. Quizás si pudiera volver atrás no repetiría esto, en parte, me arrepiento.

Cuando volví en mí, me puse de pie. Craig, el más matón y peleador de la clase encima de su alfombra, completamente desmoronado por mi falta. Pese a ello, mantenía su dignidad y me enseñaba su seña. Rubby me miraba aterrada y amenazaba con llorar por frustración.

-Sal de mi casa, por favor-pidió ella.-Bestia

-Has cambiado…McCormick, siem-pre… te creí un promiscuo ¿pero maricón e imbé-cil? No conocía…esa fa-ceta tuya.-murmuró

Que culpa me hundió en aquel segundo ¿Qué diría Kyle de verlo? Se decepcionaría y se molestaría al extremo, a lo mejor ni me volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Arranqué en cuanto pude, corriendo por todas las calles de la alborotonada ciudad, se sentía más ruidosa que de costumbre.

¿Habrá sido el clima tan nevado y depresivo de aquella tarde el que me advertía que mi fondo estaba cerca? No, tal vez era nuevamente el destino

¿Y si fue aquel presentimiento? Que me decía que mi casa no sería un buen lugar para esconderme. Debí obedecer, de ese modo podría seguir con la ignorancia de la ficción.

Escapar no ha sido nunca una solución, pero sí la manera de adquirir un poco más de tiempo ¿Para qué? Para prepararme y no comportarme como un idiota y para ser capaz además de auto controlarme. Me habría sido verdaderamente útil, estoy seguro.

_Porque el destino es un mal nacido_

_Y si puede pisotearte, no dudará en hacerlo_

_No soy resentido social, pero sí realista_

_Lo suficiente para saber que si le encomiendas deseos_

_**No se cumplirán. **_

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, incluso esta común acción me pareció que transcurría en cámara lenta. Las adentré en la cerradura y le giré, exhausto. En cuanto entré apareció la escalofriante imagen de mi madre llorando desconsoladamente. De acuerdo, tenía miedo, no se imaginan cuanto.

-¿Qué hice mal contigo? ¿En qué me equivoqué? No eres mi hijo, eres una perra- chilló entre sollozos- Por favor ve a tu habitación.

Lo único que podría tenerle tan desconsolada sería saber sobre mi pelea con Craig, aunque no debía mentirme. Sabía que esa no era la razón. No es que fuese adivino pero era absurdo que se enterara si recién había ocurrido y además esa tarde era bastante extraña.

Asentí y obedecí, subiendo las escaleras perturbado. Cada paso, cada escalón era como una herida en mi pecho ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué de este modo tan escalofriante?

Y allí una clave. En cada peldaño aparecía un trozo de mis hermosas modelos de revista. Alguien había ingresado donde no debía y se topó con tal grata sorpresa. Al menos eso deduje, hasta continuar avanzando y alcanzar mi pieza donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de pedazos de pornografía por el suelo ¿Qué mierda…? No creo que mamá se enfade por esto, sería ilógico porque ella conocía ese vicio mío. Al sentir pisadas detrás de mí y al darme vuelta, me aterré, en realidad me aterré.

No. Imposible, irrazonable. Porque son sólo suposiciones al aire. Aunque de no ser así ¿Por qué estaría en mi cuarto?

-¿Me olvidaste, hijo de puta? ¿Por qué no has llamado? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? De seguro fiestas y alcohol. Adivina que ha sido de la mía en estos meses- dijo y apuntó su vientre y yo cerré los ojos al instante.

No quise creerlo, debió de haber subido de peso. Algunos kilos nada que no se pudiera bajar. Porque nosotros sí nos cuidamos…la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Eres capaz de olvidarme sabiendo esto? Es tuyo. Me arruinaste la vida. Tenlo en cuenta.- gritó y lágrimas afloraron.

¿Ahora qué…? Ahora nada ¿Ahora qué…? Ahora nada ¿Ahora qué…? Ahora nada.

Porque… no seré padre. Es de otro.

CONTINUARÁ!

**Bueno después de este capítulo pueden releer la introducción si gustan o en caso de que la recuerden le encontrarán algún sentido. Esto lo venía pensando en cuanto tuve la idea del fic y ya estaba demorando bastante así que preferí dejar de lado tanto relleno jujuuu y colocar la acción. Sé que aburre dejar un review, pero no cuesta nada y causa mucha alegría (¿) wiii**


	8. Es de otro No es mío

**¡Hola otra vez! Bueno en este capítulo necesitaran concentrarse porque es bastante distinto a los otros en términos de escritura por lo que será muy fácil perderse o confundirse. Intenté aprovechar al máximo el hecho de que el fic este en primera persona y que entonces Kenny pueda pasarse de un pensamiento a otro o mezclar un poco de todos sus recuerdos. Ojalas no les resulte latoso ¡allí va! Por cierto ¡gracias a todos los reviews x3! Es un agrado que les guste**

Cap VII: Es de otro. No es mío.

"**Es de otro. No es mío." **Así de simple. Sencillo, aprueba de estúpidos.

Para poder conciliar el sueño cerré los ojos en e imaginé un ejército de ovejas que brincaban un cerco. Todo marchaba normal, hasta que de pronto cayeron en un abismo interminable, gritaban escandalizadas. Abrumado desperté, notando que tan sólo había pasado unos cuantos minutos en aquel rebaño. Insignificante tiempo para considerar que hubiese dormido. En fin, esta noche el insomnio me dominaría.

Me concentré en el "tic tac" con la esperanza de que así todo transcurriese más apresurado para mí y no me ahogara en la agonía de la espera. También me dejé hipnotizar por los posters que tenía por toda mi habitación para que mi cabeza no estallara y pudiera entretenerse. Busqué más tarde en mi velador, mi celular, el cual me costó trabajo hallar por la gran diversidad de objetos desparramados. Asearé, lo prometo. Una vez que lo tuve entre mis manos leí cada uno de los mensajes de texto: chicas de distintos estereotipos exigiéndome que les llamara, Butters enamorado y cursilerías, Craig insultándome y Kyle citándome a distintos lugares con la finalidad de estudiar. Sonreí irónico.

"_Al besarla, no me sentía involucrado en algún pecado. Y sin embargo, así fue. La madurez no estaba en mi futuro pero aún menos, un bebé ¿Qué mierda debo hacer?"_

¿Podría continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido sabiendo que era responsable de un niño? Carajo, detesto conocer la respuesta. Cuando Kyle se entere querrá asesinarme.

**Es de otro, es de otro**. Cerré los ojos para descansar las escasas horas antes del amanecer.

Bajé la cabeza y devoré mi desayuno en silencio. Papá no tenía conocimiento alguno del incidente de ayer, por lo que había sido él quien me despertó ésta mañana. El puesto de mamá en la mesa estaba vacío. Había llorado y murmurando maldiciones durante la noche, así que no tendría energías como para bajar a comer. No me delató a los demás miembros de la familia ya que según ella _debía ser yo_ quien revelara el secreto. Dah, presión.

Mi hermano bromeaba y lanzaba sonoras carcajadas, lo que me irritaba de sobremanera y mi hermana sólo lo incitaba a que siguiera bufándose del mundo. Sentí como si todo estuviese lleno de vida, excepto yo. No lo permitiría. Enfurecí fastidiado.

-Carol ha estado sumamente extraña ¿saben por qué niños?- preguntó mi padre con el cereal aún en los labios. Nunca me molestó tanto como ahora su manía de hablar mientras comía enseñándole a todos sus alimentos, _puerco_.

-Tammy está embarazada- suspiré sonriendo.

_**Oveja negra.**_

Su sonrisa se esfumó y de ocurrir en otro momento habría reído por la rapidez de su cambio.

_-¿Qué mierda KENNETH? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡No tenemos dinero para mantener a otro más y lo sabes! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Eres imbécil o qué?-_

_**Horrible y asquerosa oveja negra**__. _

Me zarandeó y me elevó tomándome de mi abrigo. Me estrellé luego al suelo, golpeándome el rostro con las frías baldosas.

-_No entiendes que no somos los Blacks ¿Acaso no te enseñé buenos modales? No respondas o me enrabiaré más.-_

_**Manchas la familia, traes problemas**_

Intenté colocarme en pie, no obstante, era demasiado tarde. Estaba siendo pateado en mi vientre y mis hermanos intentaban, sin resultados, detenerlo.

-Pa-pa…n-o es mío…- murmuré apenas.

_-¿Ah? ¿Años criándote para que me jodas ahora? Cobarde, puto cobarde. Hazte cargo al menos o te iras de mi casa-_

_**¿Qué sucede contigo? Mi papel sólo se está oscureciendo**_.

…Su masacre dolía, vaya que dolía…

Cámara lenta, todo transcurrió lejos de la velocidad normal. Era incomprendido, ese bebé no tenía porque llevar mi sangre, al fin y al cabo no existen pruebas que corroboren que soy yo el padre. Podría ser cualquiera, si Tammy de monja no tiene ni la sombra. Sólo me puedo fiar por la certeza en la que declara mi paternidad.

Me levanté con cuidado y con ayuda de Kevin. Al estar ya en pie, contuve mi impotencia ante mi padre y di media vuelta, yéndome.

"_Cuando desabroché su sujetador y le boté al suelo no sospeché consecuencia alguna. Disfruté su cuello de manera traviesa con una lujuria disfrazada en inocencia. Sexo y un poco más"_

Las calles de la ciudad se sintieron más frías que de costumbre. Bajaba la mirada para pasar desapercibido y para que nadie notase las heridas de mi cara. Las personas suelen ser sumamente curiosas e invasivas. Ocultarme fue inservible ya que sentía todos los susurros tras de mí, acusándome. Era constantemente observado aunque en cuanto volteaba para enfrentármeles me encontraba con mi paranoia y soledad. Continuaba luego, mi lastimosa marcha.

"_Embarazos adolescentes_: _8 de cada 10 padres abandonan a sus novias cuando éstas esperan un hijo suyo, ya sea por miedo o falta de recursos."_

Una vez que llegué a la tienda más cercana comencé a inspeccionar las revistas eróticas para decidir cuál de todas ellas adquirir debido a que necesitaba recobrar mi considerable colección que había sido destrozada y paradójicamente, en la pila de al lado, manuales para aprender a criar un bebé.

Son situaciones como éstas que deseo mandar todo a la mierda. Que me convenzo de la jodida ironía de la vida.

¿Por qué? Ah ¡carajo! Tendré nauseas y vomitaré. No idean cuanto. Lo haré hasta repletar a South Park de vómito o hasta morir, cualquiera de las opciones que ocurra primero. Subí la vista para ver como el ventilador oscilaba pareciera que se fuese a quebrar y a caer. "Mátame" deseé.

**Porque no seré padre. Sería demasiado absurdo para mí.**

Al sentarme en el nevado parque, saqué de inmediato la revista de su envoltorio y aprecié a la alegre familia que aparecía en la portada (ojalas mi futuro luciese así). La hojeé deteniéndome en los artículos que llamasen mi atención.

"_**¡Voy a ser Padre!**__"__  
__ "Tener un bebé es una experiencia maravillosa.""__Ser padre significa colaborar en la formación de una persona, creada gracias a las bases del amor." "Paciencia es la clave para que funcione. Además de que debe apoyar ahora más que nunca a su pareja"_

No, no puede ser cierto. Lancé la publicación sin dudarlo para pisotearla una y otra vez, retorciendo la fotografía utópica y farsante. Me aferré a mis cabellos ¿qué más puede hacer un chico de 17 años? ¿Tener un hijo? ¿Criarlo y convertirse en adulto? ¿Arrancar…? Suena tentador, no lo puedo negar: _8 de cada 10 _lo hacen.

Sonó el teléfono y contesté enseguida bastante aburrido. Butters, quería saber mi paradero y después de indicárselo colgué de prisa. Para esperarle empecé a seguir con los ojos a todas las personas que transitasen por el parque ¿cuál de ellas será papá o mamá? ¿Cuál estaba con su pareja por amor? Tenía sueño y deseaba dormir.

**Es de otro, no es mío.**

-¿Kenny? Lamento la tardana. Ma-má me hizo un escándalo antes de salir, tú sa-bes…- escuché mientras de apoco lograba separar mis párpados- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Y si to-mamos un café?

-¿Bu-tters? Bésame- ordené tomando leve consciencia. Él negó, pero después de insistirle accedió, pegando sus labios a los míos. Extrañaré esta sensación. Podría cuestionarme mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque no tendría sentido. Cualquiera fuera el resultado no me ayudaría en nada.

Acaricié su cabellera rubia y le acurruqué a mi lado. Él rió a lo cual continué jugueteando para entretenerle. Pasamos así otra grandiosa velada como de costumbre, pero esta vez sentados en el parque. Diversión, romance y paz ¿qué más se puede pedir?

-Butters… bueno ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los embarazos adolescentes? Son bastante comunes- pregunté de pronto.

-Malos. Depende, digo. En ca-so de que ambos se amen, es perfec-to porque podrán estar juntos y formar una familia. Si fue por una aventu-ra, entonces son **hijos de puta**. Con un ni-ño no se juega, y si le dejan de lado, no crecerá como de-be además de que no será fruto del amor. Pienso que debieron pensarlo an-tes. Una vida es una vida, no se mi-ra en menos- respondió alegre y sensato.

Gracias Butters. Escuché justo lo que quería oír. **Soy hijo de puta.**

-¿Por qué preguntas? Yo no podré embarazarme Kenny, por mucho que te amé.- me abrazó con más fuerza- A pesar de ello si podemos adoptar, y tener después nuestra propia casa ¡Haremos lo mismo que cualquier pareja hetero! Ve-rás que ni se nota.-

¿…?

-¡Ya lo tengo todo planeado! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te molesta? ¡Perdóname! No fue mi intención es tan sólo que…-

-¡Cállate Butters! cierra tu puta boca- grité interrumpiéndole y alejándole de mi cuerpo, a lo cual el miró petrificado y asustado. – No quiero escuchar más sobre el asunto ¿de acuerdo?

Dios, santo dios, dame paciencia para no volver arruinarlo todo ¿o es mucho desear?

-Lo sien-to. Lamento ser tan incompetente y torpe. Kenny no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo. Es que te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo… me haces feliz- habló atropellando cada una de las sílabas.

"_-¿Qué hice mal contigo? ¿En qué me equivoqué? No eres mi hijo, eres una perra"_

-Por favor no me mires así. Lo siento, no quiero hacer-te sufrir, no soy exper-to en relaciones, pero puedo esforzarme.- declaró Butters abalanzándose hacia mí.

_Sus ojos dolían y herían. Hinchados. Mamá se ha esforzado por cuidarme, no lo suficiente, tal vez porque nadie es perfecto, en especial si hay un alcohólico en medio. Es lamentable darme cuenta de sus intentos por criarme ahora que todo se va desmoronando tan lenta y fríamente._

-Kenny ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué no respondes? De verdad lo siento con todo mi corazón…-susurró acercándose aún más.

_Verla en aquel estado fue peor que los golpes de papá. "__¿En qué me equivoqué?" Es realmente la más cruel frase que le puedan dar a un hijo.__ Quizás el "perra" que me dijo no incomode tanto. Es un sobrenombre cotidiano para mí._

-¿Qué dices Kenny? Página en blanco ¿Si? – agregó.

_Es por eso, que ese hijo no puede ser mío. Porque podría ser un padre más deficiente que papá y ser tan grosero como mamá._

-Basta. Silencio. - sentencié y él se asustó.

**Es de otro, es de otro** **¡Por favor!**

Abortar no suena tan mal.

Atrapado entre mis sábanas exhalé; atascado, ya tres días sin asistir a la escuela y atado tortuosamente a mi cama, al periódico y a la televisión. Nadie en mi casa me sermoneaba y me permitían estar solo en paz. Tal vez para que reflexionara o porque simplemente no se les apetecían tenerme cerca. Kevin me traía a veces algo para comer y leer, ya que rara vez dejaba mi cuarto. En cambio lo que sí funcionaba bastante bien era mi celular, repletándose con mensajes que revisaba cada cierto tiempo.

"¿Kenny? Carajo, hazte hombre de una puta vez. Lo metes y después te vas ¿Quieres que vuelva a ir a restregarte a tu hijo a la cara? Aparece maldito."- Luego apreté unos cuantos botones y ya estaba borrado.

"Te extraño. Kenny…mamá y papá no me dejan ir a visitarte. Tu Butters"- También eliminado de mi móvil

Apagué luego mi teléfono y volví a leer el artículo que podría salvar mi destino. Título: "Aborto en Estados Unidos." Son muy frecuentes. Se practican más de un millón seiscientos mil al año, así que no puede ser tan malo. Conseguiré el número de algún doctor que fuese conocido, de esa forma Tammy se sentirá segura y accederá, pero también debe ser económico. Difícil, no puedo permitir lujos.

Mataría un bebé, un niño. Suena terrible. Debo convencerme de que aún no vive, no se ha desarrollado si sigue en la panza de Tammy. Sí, no puedo asesinar a alguien que ya está muerto. Además serían los doctores los culpables, ni siquiera sería yo. Ellos mancharían su consciencia…

Dejé caer el periódico y volví a envolverme en mi cama, esperando una señal, lo que fuese ¡Dios! No me abandones. Sé que no rezo, ni soy muy creyente pero ayúdame aunque sea por ésta vez.

Toc, toc.

Sentí unos pasos invadir mi habitación, no obstante, continué en mi posición por lo que no pude descifrar quien era. Seguro Kevin, con comida.

-Anota la tarea, debes estudiar. Tenemos examen.- la voz clara de Kyle. No, él no, lo suplico. Tengo que estar equivocado.- Sal de ahí, tienes que ponerte al día. No estás enfermo y regresarás al colegio. Me vale una mierda lo que opines al respecto, lo harás y punto.

Me asomé a contemplar su fortaleza y la comparé con mi debilidad. Nunca pensé estar en esta circunstancia con él. Kyle jamás debería verme tan vulnerable y no podría hacer nada contra ello dado que no tenía fuerzas para crear alguna eufórica máscara. Preferí guardar silencio.

-Regresarás, porque tienes que hablar con Butters y aclarar todo. El pobre se muere por los corredores llamándote y te anhela sumamente ansioso. – Esperó alguna respuesta, pero al no darle ningún indicio continuó su regaño.- Y porque ahora más que nunca debes sacar las mejores calificaciones y entrar a la universidad. Sé que serás un buen padre, y debes luchar para demostrarlo. Tu madre me ha contado todo.

Soy una mierda, Kyle, no me digas eso…no tú ¿Dónde están los insultos? ¿La paliza? Imponme miedo.

-Te apoyaré en todo, lo prometo. Tú me ayudaste a mí y además, un bebé es hermoso. Kenny, sé que podrás lidiar con ello- sonrió y yo salté a sus brazos.

Lloré. Como nunca antes. Lloré a mares en su pecho, explotando. Sintiendo su calor, sus ánimos y a él. Lo agarré con intensidad y no tuve ninguna intención de soltarlo. Qué vergüenza. Te odio Kyle, te odio.

No es de otro, **es mío. **Mi hijo.

CONTINUARÁ!

**¿Y qué tal? Muchos, muchos pensamientos pero ¡todos necesarios para el desarrollo psicológico de Kenny! Quise degustarme con un poco de K2 al final jeje. Próximo capítulo aparecerán todos los enfrentamientos y …eso. Espero que les haya gustado y sino háganmelo saber. Adios!**


	9. Joven e inmaduro

**¡En verdad esta vez si me atrasé! ¡Es el colmo de los colmos! LO SIENTO! Es todo lo que puedo agregar u.u. Acabo de terminar la época de exámenes de fin de semestre y si mi promedio baja no estudiaré para la próxima y me dedicaré a subir ja! Para compensar la espera he escrito el capítulo más largo de esta historia. Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me han emocionado…¡han estado preciosos! ¡Cuánto apoyo y animos! Ni se imaginan como chillo cuando descubro un review nuevo :') se aprecian. No más relleno y allí va!**

Cap VIII: Joven e inmaduro.

**Mierda, no me mires así**

Tomé tu mano por última vez y te llevé al patio, donde el ruido de balones revotando y de risas alivianaría el ambiente que se crearía. Sonreíste dulcemente y ello me dolió. Por favor no en este momento…

**Insultarme y golpearme estaría bien.**

Debía hablar fríamente, a pesar de lo indefenso que me llegase a sentir. Como dicen, firme ante todo. También tendría que controlar mis movimientos, para que no pareciera que disfrutara de la charla y por sobre todo, no llorar, incluso si me hundiera lentamente.

**Quizás te ahogues con el tema ¿es por eso que no gritas?**

Al despegar mis labios, platiqué de forma atropelladora y sutil a la vez. Si me detuve fue tan sólo para respirar y para apreciar como tu rostro se iba desfigurando con cada sílaba que pronunciaba. De la tierna expresión de un comienzo ya no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Continuaba entonces, relatándote mi situación, explicando el porqué de lo sucedido y pidiendo a Dios que supieras asimilarlo, sí, es mucho pedir ¿y qué?

-No, te lo ruego, Kenny. No me abandones- Su voz quebrada aumentaba el nivel de culpabilidad en mi interior.- ¡Te ayudaré! Porque te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

**¿Parece mentira? Te confesaré que yo tampoco quise creerlo.**

Sé que realmente te afecto, debido a que gotas resbalaron de tus ojos casi inconscientemente. No fue voluntario, estoy seguro. Nacían en tus orbes y resbalaban hasta caer de tu mentón o sino, hasta juntarse con la anterior uniéndose para crear una única y gran lágrima. Es triste detallar mentalmente esta escena, en especial porque sé que la memorizaré por el resto de mi vida: "Kenny el destructor de sueños."

-Soy un monstruo, lo asumo. No obstante sería inhumano retenerte…-

**Tu corazón sanará, ya lo verás ¿Qué digo? No mereces un consuelo tan cliché.**

Hice ademán de acercarme, pero me arrepentí y retrocedí. Bajaste la cabeza y susurraste algo que no alcancé a asimilar. Querías irte de aquí y yo te detenía. Aún ahora, sigo inseguro de lo acontecido ¿Existirá un ejemplo más egoísta en el mundo?

"**Perdón…" ¿Por qué manoseo tanto aquella palabra? **

_-Siempre coqueteabas, siempre yo te observaba, siempre pretendiendo acercarme, siempre buscando el cómo amarte, siempre esperando que se cumpliera una novela de cuentos, siempre sabiendo que no te gustaban los muchachos, siempre riendo, siempre llorando en silencio. Siempre anhelándote, siempre soñándote, siempre chillando, siempre sufriendo y hoy…también es así ¿verdad…? Siempre, siempre y siempre.- _Murmuraste a la nada, volteando lentamente para marchar.

Inmutable permanecí, ya que cualquier acción estaría demás. Mordí mi labio viéndote partir y concibiéndolo en el corazón ¡Catatonia, hazme perder la noción!

**Quizás…**

"_-¡Kenny! Has sido invitado a la fiesta de Cartman, este viernes en su casa. No debes faltar y te divertirás mucho- Dijo mientras bailaba. Arqueé la ceja ¿Por qué cumplirá con humillaciones semejantes?_"

**Sólo quizás….**

"_Iré, espero que tú también- sonreí en respuesta y luego continué mi camino. Seguía siendo un niño, pero no cualquiera, uno especial…"_

**No lo sé.**

"_-A veces me gustaría saber qué piensas…esto…digo, porque siempre tienes la mirada pérdida- me dijo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas_

_-En nada…no te enredes tanto, sólo en lo mal que te lo debes pasar con tus padres…- volví a engañarlo, aunque esta vez no se vio muy convencido_

_-Entonces me gustaría al menos, entrar en tu mundo…- agregó convencido. Mi vida no tiene nada de fabulosa…"_

**¿Habrá esperado mucho para estar conmigo? ¿Cuántas noches sin dormir planeando estrategias? Y finalmente resultaron mal sus propósitos. Desmoronándose sin éxito. **

"_D__e pronto y por sorpresa sentí unos labios posándose en los míos. Fugaces ¿Qué?_

_-¿Butters?- murmuré extrañado_

_-Yo…realmente lo siento, es que…- le callé besándolo nuevamente. __Nada nos detendría, ya que ambos estábamos desafiando a todos en ese momento porque nos encontrábamos donde no se suponía que estaríamos y nos besábamos, homosexualmente en la oscuridad de la noche__"_

**¿…?**

"-_Escapé de casa, necesitaba aclarar lo ocurrido, lamento haber arrancado de esa forma. Ke-nny…Me gus-tas…-"_

**¿Enserio? ¿Tanto me quieres? Cavilé caminando como alma en pena por el colegio. Dando un paso, después el otro. Leopold…**

"_Tienes__ razón, Kyle. Discúlpame por favor. Soy heterosexual, a excepción de mi novio Butters- declaré sin vacilar._

_Visitaba las calles abrazando a mi novio y también recibía más atenciones que cualquiera en el planeta producto de su obsesión porque me encontrase a gusto. Solíamos tener citas, a diario, a almorzar y a veces hasta cenar ¿Cine? No podría faltar, si incluso tuve que hacer diversos trabajillos para poder financiar mis veladas que al fin y al cabo le valían."_

**Y de un modo u otro, fui yo quien te ilusionó. Sí, hoy algo se ha roto, precisamente aquí. **

Porque quizás, sólo quizás, me había **apegado** a Butters.

Deambulé hasta toparme con Kyle. Me inspeccionó y sin la necesidad de aconsejar, me abrazó. Acariciaba mi rostro y me invitaba a acurrucarme en él. Apoyé mi semblante en su cuello y exhalé pesadamente.

"_-A pesar de ello si podemos adoptar, y tener después nuestra propia casa ¡Haremos lo mismo que cualquier pareja hetero! Ve-rás que ni se nota.-_

_-__Te amo, te-amo…- murmuraba con esfuerzo convencidísimo de lo que decía._ _ "_

Hemos vivido demasiado y no quiero este triste final. Culpar al destino como lo hago habitualmente no arreglará nada.

…

Estar atrapado en su cuerpo es realmente gustoso. Entrelazando mi mano con la suya y manteniendo una temperatura uniforme para ambos. Me admitía además a esconderme en su pecho para no tener que verle directamente a los ojos, mientras paralelamente mimaba con su mano libre, mi cabello. Su cama nunca me había parecido tan cómoda como hoy, tal vez este objeto también se apiadaba de mí.

-Esta ruptura te ha afectado más que de costumbre ¿lo amabas?- suspiró. Yo me deleitaba oyendo su corazón "boom, boom, boom, boom"

-No, ese es el problema-

-Sigues siendo demasiado marica.- río.

Me envolví nuevamente en él y respiré satisfecho. Sus rizos, su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su torso, sus caderas, sus muslos, sus piernas, sus pies…me entregaban la paz que exigía a gritos mi mente. Kyle continuaba animándome con frases de telenovela mezcladas con insultos y no faltaba el "te convertirás en un hombre más fuerte" ¡Que cagada! Pero la armonía que me regalaba, no tenía precio, sin duda.

-Al fin y al cabo, no habías terminado con alguien porque excluyendo a Tammy, jamás habías tenido una pareja estable- hablo para sí mismo.

-¿Quién es el marica ahora? Incluso me atrevería a afirmar que en esta posición parecemos dos jóvenes homosexuales muy enamorados- bromeé un poco y él sonrió.

Huí lentamente de mi refugio para trepar y quedar a la altura de mi amigo, apoyando mi cabeza junto a la suya. Quedé admirando sus labios tan encantadores y (como ya he mencionado antes) delgados, aunque no por ello menos seductores ¿Y las puertas del alma? ¿Dónde? Brillando con un resplandor infinito, luciéndose a no más poder. En resumen, emanaba tanta ternura que sería imposible imaginar su origen mortal. Rocé con delicadeza mi índice por su nariz respingada hasta llegar a la punta de ésta y mantenerlo allí, presionándole. No puedo negarlo, Kyle es la persona más cercana que tengo y no resistiría perderle ¡Sí! ¡Es lo más típico que pudiera reflexionar! ¿Y qué con ello? Si es mi más grande pilar y vivencias melancólicas me hacen frágil. ¡Fucking shit!

Lo atraje hacia mí y con un abrazo le mantuve cercano. Sorprendido, tartamudeó. Le sonreí y despacio hablé: "Nunca me dejes" para que él, abrumado afirmase indeciso.

-A pesar de que me molestes denominándome "gay" por el resto de mi vida, lo diré, te quiero Kenny, demasiado…- respondió y la euforia se apoderó de mí. –Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo, así que cumpliré como buen amigo. Tú en su minuto hiciste igual.

Besó mi frente y yo cerré los ojos disponiéndome a dormir, olvidando que no estaba en mi morada y también que Kyle quizás quisiese permanecer despierto. De cualquier manera sé que no enfadará. Antes de sucumbir por completo recordé a Butters ¿Continuará llorando…? Soy un ogro muy cambiante, al menos no solo.

Hm´p. Kyle.

….

Abrí sutilmente los párpados recordando poco a poco mi ubicación y resucitando paulatinamente mis emociones. Al tener completa consciencia busqué de inmediato a Kyle y le hallé sentado en el extremo de la habitación, con un teléfono ¿Qué hará? Charlaba, estaba claro pero ¿Con un tono de voz distinto al habitual? Más suave y juguetón. Frustrado agudicé mi oído para poder capturar la conversación y analizarla con calma.

-Sabes que más ¡Está bien! Si tanto desconfías, te engañaré. Devoraré al primer muchacho que se cruce en mi camino!- agregó

¿Engañar? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Me huele a noviazgo! ¡Quiero el nombre! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y en especial: "¿¡Por qué no me enteré!", ¿Habré estado tan sumido en mis problemas que no vigilé lo suficiente a Kyle? Dios no, mi cerebro explotará, es definitivo. Aunque ¡Kenny no precipites! Puede ser una inofensiva broma.

-Lo siento, **Craig** ¡ya perdiste! Eres un hijo de puta. Mejor me largo, adiós y un **beso**- habló risueño y yo apreté mis puños. "Amenaza del Tucker, parte II: el regreso de la saga y este episodio se titula "la venganza" " ¿¡Por qué mierda no puedo permanecer un día en serenidad? ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Yo si aclararé que… Kyle es **mi** territorio.

Volteó al colgar su teléfono móvil por lo que nuestras miradas se toparon y el signo de interrogación habitó en nosotros. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué responder al ser sorprendido con su "novio"? y ¿Por qué tener excusas ante la clara verdad? Si es tan evidente…

Me coloqué en pie y fui matando sigilosamente la distancia que nos separaba. Kyle nervioso guardó en su bolsillo el celular y calló, mientras tanto yo pícaro e infalible dejaba actuar el efecto McCormick en él. Me detuve al estar a tan solo milímetros de su boca como pretendiendo besarle. Ladeé un tanto mi cabeza para conseguir una escena un poco más fascinante y logrando el objetivo ya que Kyle ruborizó de inmediato. La intensidad del momento era tal que pude deleitarme con los latidos de mi amigo. Ser la puta barata de la escuela tiene sus beneficios: Te vuelves en una peligrosa tentación, con un aire adictivo a peligro. Por mí genial.

Si antes de dormir me parecía estar acompañado de un ángel inalcanzable, ahora se trataba de un indefenso niño, pacato e inexperto y sobretodo accesible. Tragó saliva y sus pupilas empequeñecieron. Cada instante, que se capture en mi piel.

Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Eres bastante atractivo ¿Te lo habré dicho antes?

Mi trayectoria no tendría límite, pero tampoco estaba en mis propósitos ser una carga para Kyle, así que tomando su mentón y alterando mis movimientos, besé su mejilla.

Carajo ¿Qué hago? No sé, no sé y no sé ¡Mierda! Detesto ser tan impulsivo.

Al despegarme no pude huir del embrujo Broflosvki ¿Quién realmente atrapó a quién? Me hallaba tan turbado y alterado…No, no y ¡no! Craig ni te conoce, sólo es un maldito buen actor. Ayuda ¡Autocontrol! ¿Dónde estás?

Arrimándome a su oído le musité un "Si llegas a necesitar ayuda con Tucker, pídemela y acudiré enseguida" ¡Qué estupidez!

-Tranquiliza a tus jodidas hormonas Kenneth- gruñó molestó, despertando de su parálisis.- ¿No has aprendido nada aún? ¿Tammy, Butters y ahora yo…? No eres una puta, así que no te comportes como tal.

No Kyle ¡No! Siendo un medio de protección, le tomé y le rodeé con mis brazos. Apreté su espalda, comprimiéndole contra mí. Él dio un extenso suspiró y después correspondió.

-Te quiero y eso no desaparecerá…- murmuró.

Porque a pesar de todo, tu carácter y tu capacidad tan sencilla de negarte a las situaciones más irresistibles, me encanta. No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede, es tan ínfimo pero no menos relevante: Kyle huele exquisito y realmente… ¡Kenny focalízate! Es tu amigo, serás padre y acabas de romper. Soy excesivamente inmaduro para esto.

…Me quiere…

…..

Lo más entretenido de la escuela, es sin lugar a dudas el recreo de almuerzo, ya que significa una instancia duradera para descansar y también…emparedado sin condimentos ¡Un clásico de los clásicos! ¿Y para beber? Agua. Al fin un alimento decente, aunque solía a ratos robarle la comida a Kyle quien no lo notaba por estar absorto en su viaje a las nubes con el discurso que me daba. Stan sentado a mi lado, le interrumpía para mostrar su acuerdo con lo planteado y yo me resignaba a guardarme cualquier opinión. Más tarde Stan se levantó y despidiéndose con la excusa de terminar su proyecto para la clase siguiente, fue a devolver la bandeja del casino y abandonar el recinto. Mastiqué pesadamente para disfrutar a fondo de mi bocadillo y luego me llevé el vaso hasta mi boca tragando su contenido para que me fuese más fácil deglutir ¡Yomy!

-Kenny…así que en resumen ¡Buscaremos trabajo!- propuso apasionado, en cambio, yo estuve cercano a escupir lo que acababa de ingerir. ¿¡Qué! ¿Cuándo decidió aquello?

-Ya lo dije. Te convertirás en el mejor padre ¡Tenemos que esforzarnos por ello! Partiremos juntando dinero. Incluso estoy dispuesto a entregarte gran parte del salario que obtenga para financiar algunos gastos que pueda generar tu hijo.

Y de mis ojos de plato, pasé a una sonrisa. Que delicado y además ¡preocupado! Darme su sueldo de forma tan sencilla. Si él sacrificará tanto, yo lo haré el doble ¡Le demostraré lo que un McCormick es capaz!

Craig llegó a nosotros para entrometerse en la plática y acaparar toda la atención de mi amigo. Sin previa señal, le besó a lo cual Kyle correspondió uniendo sus labios con los suyos ¡allí! ¡Frente a los demás! Y como si fuera poco, empezaron a adoptar gestos de pareja ¡Puaj! ¡Nauseas a su máximo esplendor! Arcadas que contuve. Una vez que regresaron a la normalidad, Craig me extendió su mano como saludo, la examiné y sujeté con fuerza. Después retornó a mimar a Kyle ¡Maldita mierda!

Aquí alguien está sobrando y **DEFINITIVAMENTE** no soy yo ¿Quién atormenta la concordia de quién? ¿¡AH!

Continuará!

**El que sobre obviamente es Kyle(¿) jajaja no broma xD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Dejen un reviewcito si? :D Nos leemos! Adiós!**


	10. Desliz

**No sé que me pasó. Digamos que entre que me quede sin inspiración, las clases (bajar las notas y ponerme las pilas pa' subirlas) y unas pequeñas vacaciones que tuve, se me quitaron todos los ánimos de continuar este fic. Realmente me pasé, pero bueno, como dicen mejor tarde que nunca jaja.**

**Voy a dar las gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, porque gracias a que me continuaron llegando reviews a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin subir fue porque escribí este capítulo (y también a la presión de mi hermana), en lugar de dejarlo olvidado para siempre. Así que ¡Gracias a todos! De corazón.**

**Bueno, en este cap hay una sorpresa ¡Disfrútenlo! **

**No estoy enamorado.**

Segunda parte.

Cap I: Desliz.

"Me gusta Butters. Seré padre. Estoy triste. No tengo ganas de nada. El colegio es una cagada. La universidad una utopía. Terminé con Butters. Lo siento. Estoy bien, al fin y al cabo siempre lo estoy. No te preocupes. No me mires." Y aunque intentase evitarlo por todos los medios, sus palabras y vivencias siguen persiguiendo y acorralando mi mente ¿O quizás sea al revés? Y de ser así ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Me hace un buen amigo o un psicópata? Mierda.

Pestañeé muchas veces antes de decidirme si estaría bien despertar o era mejor permanecer en los sueños y cuando por fin opté por abrir los ojos me topé nuevamente con una sorpresa ¡Todos los libros sobre mí! ¡O través no! Maldición, si continuo así mi estudio no cundirá. Calma, calma, calma ¡Mis nervios! Suspiré y después miré el reloj, temprano, aún faltaba bastante para que comenzase el horario escolar por lo que de seguro alcanzaba a repasar la lección antes de asistir a clases ¡Un consuelo!

Cogí el libro y lo hojeé para recapitular mis últimos apuntes, no obstante apenas conseguía leer lo escrito: me estaba quedando ciego. O sea exactamente ciego no, pero sí estaba perdiendo la vista y a cada día que transcurría la situación empeoraba ¿Qué hacer? ¡Por ningún motivo anteojos! Me convertiría automáticamente en un súper nerd y además porque… porque…

"_Siendo franco, no me gustan los cerebritos. Quizás tú seas la excepción"_

Significaría…un rechazo por parte de Craig y no quiero que me vuelvan a abandonar... ¡Ah! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Cómo pienso esto? ¿Y de esta forma pretendo entrar en la universidad? Me prohibirán la entrada, por cursi y ciego ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera conseguiría ver lo anotado en el pizarrón! ¡Ah Dios!

Liberándome de mi absurda discusión mental sonó mi celular, indicando que me había llegado un mensaje. Le alcancé con mi brazo y abrí la tapa de éste para leer su contenido, evidentemente tuve que acercarlo al máximo porque como dije antes ¡Poco veo!)

"No iré a clases, no insistas ¡Tonto! Necesito vacaciones jajaja. A la tarde iré a mirar ropa de bebé ¡Aburrido! Y quiero que me acompañes, te esperaré a las cinco ¿Te parece? Tammy no está invitada jajaja. Te mando un beso en el lugar que tú quieras (ojalas sea donde nunca te llega la luz del sol), Kenny."

Sonreí. No sé como lo lograba pero siempre, (y con siempre me refiero a siempre) conseguía alegrarme. Kenny, digamos que es algo como "mi mano derecha" ¡Que loco! Y si yo me quejo por problemas absurdos, él nada se enfada con los suyos (¡a pesar de que son muchos!) Sólo entristece y lo peor, es que a escondidas. En fin, di un gran suspiro y comencé a marcar las teclas para responderle.

"Si no vas a clases, yo mismo invitaré a Tammy y a tu suegro, para que enfaden y te regañen con esos temas sobre el futuro que tanto odias. De paso le pediré que te hable de la castidad antes del matrimonio o la abstinencia durante un embarazo. Sufrirás mucho. Te quiere, Kyle."

Con eso será suficiente ¡Enviado! Me levanté y caminé por mi habitación para arreglar mi mochila (al menos esa era mi intención) aunque en seguida me detuve, debido a que me encontré con el espejo y descubrí en consecuencia, mi reflejo. Delgado, débil, pálido y pelirrojo. Producto de mi naciente miopía me notaba bastante borroso y me costaba concentrarme en hallarme…. Kyle Broflovski, diecisiete años, homosexual desde los nueve, alumno estrella, suerte en el amor nula (al menos antes era así). Sé que es depresivo meditar sobre el pasado ¡Pero qué tentador e inevitable es! Revivir lo ligado y dependiente que era de mi antiguo mejor amigo (y_amor_) Stan Marsh. Sin embargo, ahora soy un chico nuevo (Si claro) y creo que todo marcha más o menos bien, o sea, tengo un lindo novio y un gran amigo…

_Pienso a menudo en el último._

_¿Es normal que lo haga si tengo una pareja?_

A veces reflexiono que no está mal, porque Kenny es mi _mayor__soporte._Si tuviese un problemarecurriría a él antes de contárselo a Craig_._ Okey, eso sonó horrible. Me lancé a mi cama, cerré con suavidad los ojos y por último aferré mis manos a las sábanas. Claramente cavilo más en Kenny porque requiere de mi apoyo por todo lo que está viviendo, si esa es la razón. Amo a Craig, quiero a Kenny, en mi única verdad ¿Cierto…?

-¡Kyle! Hora de despertar, cielo.- Anunció mi madre dándome a entender que era hora de vestirme. Mierda, no repasé los apuntes. Soy un ciego, cursi y tonto ¡Ah!

….

Lucía molesto, y muy molesto ¿Cómo iba a saber el motivo?, llevaba ya 3 cigarros (De seguro no se imaginaba que los estaba contando) y además mudo. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje hacia la escuela y yo temía arruinar la situación comentando algo indebido. Aunque también era un pretexto perfecto para poder perderme en el vaivén de ideas sin sentir algún grado de culpabilidad: ¿Cuál era esa fórmula para no olvidar logaritmo? Era algo sencillo, tenía que ver con un animal ¡Caracol! Sí, eso. Base elevada a "X" da el dígito al cual le estamos extrayendo logaritmo ¡Constituye la figura de un caracol! Okey, y el de diez es uno. Me sentí satisfecho recitando mentalmente ¡Se la enseñaré a Kenny! Ya que es obvio que no le prestó atención al profesor cuando lo explicó.

-Le gustas a Bebe.- rompió el hielo Craig.

¿Qué? ¿Gustarle a la chica más popular y solicitada de la escuela? ¡Una mentira! De seguro alucina. Soy su novio ¡Pero no un estúpido!

-Habló conmigo, para saber que tan seria iba nuestra relación. Está convencida de que sólo somos un par de hetero-curiosos. No quiero que te acerques más a ella. – agregó y yo asentí.

La sangre se me subió a las mejillas, porque Craig hablaba sin titubear ¡Ah, qué emoción! ¿Seré más atractivo que antes? Y además Craig está celoso. Hoy sin duda será un gran día. Logaritmos desaparezcan

-Escapémonos la primera clase, podrás entrar a la segunda si gustas. Quiero estar contigo.- dijo y se detuvo.

Mordí mi labio inferior nervioso. A pesar de que lo que me decía sonaba increíblemente tierno (hecho insólito porque se trata de Craig) no sabía que escoger. Yo no pierdo clases nunca. Y menos a esta altura del año que tan poco quedaba para dar las pruebas finales. Faltar sería fatal. Aunque por otro lado estaba Craig, con quien sí que me divertiría y una pausa en mi rutina me serviría para obtener fuerzas para esta última etapa escolar ¡No! Es mi obligación focalizarme en el futuro, y no en caprichos actuales y banales. Abrí mi boca para negarme rotundamente.

_Y me halle sobre lo prohibido, acompañado del césped, las brisas y el silencio propio del horario de clases. Ni murmullos habitaban el lugar. _

Rememoraba a los ya mencionados "logaritmos" para convencerme de que no perdía mi tiempo estando allí sentado, sin ningún deber que cumplir. Para empeorar la situación de mi escape, es que ni siquiera había sido con mi novio, sino más bien con….

-Te dije que necesitaba vacaciones. Gracias por acompañarme. Por cierto soy una pésima influencia para ti- Kenny río.

Si mi mamá se enterara me asesinaría, descuartizaría y me mandaría en una caja hacia Japón con la etiqueta de "pollo y vacas". Allí me devorarían y sería el final para siempre de Kyle Broflovski. Ya es como si se acercara ¡Dios! Pero…me fue tan fácil aceptar la oferta de Kenny cuando me lo propuso. No tuve que analizarlo, fue un "¡Sí!" instantáneo y de pronto me encontraba sentado bajo el frágil sol. Espero que Craig no se dé cuenta de mi ausencia ¿Muy utópico? NO.

-¿Qué me contabas? Ah sí, que le gustas a Bebe. Era lógico, ya que en el tiempo libre siempre andaba pendiente de ti. – Rió, yo sonrojé.- Lástima que ya tengas dueño…

Fijó sus ojos en los míos, y tuve que entrecerrarlos para poder verle ¡Esto de ser corto de vista! Creo que se dio cuenta de ello, porque se acercó más a mí como obligándome a que pudiese apreciarlo correctamente. Ya a escasa distancia, pude abrirlos normalmente

No sé cómo describir lo que continuó, pero generalmente sucede lo mismo (Cada vez que estamos solos, cada vez que coloca esa cara persuasiva y cada vez que mis ideas se aglomeran sin ser capaces de pronunciar una espontánea negación). Un impulso me condenaba a abrazarlo y besarlo con la locura de todas las pasiones, no obstante mi "yo racional" conseguía ser más fuerte por lo que en resumen permanecí estático, y no responder es igual de malvado que aceptar, un desliz. Trataba de disimular, poco lograba. En cambio Kenny ¡Parecía que hasta lo disfrutase! Uy ello me enfada de sobremanera.

_Porque no estoy enamorado, porque él forma su propia familia, porque yo tengo novio, porque no estoy enamorado, porque es mi amigo, porque no deberíamos estar aquí y porque no estoy enamorado_

_-_Digo "lástima" por Bebe, no es una mala persona.- murmuró.

-Aunque no tuviese "dueño" tampoco tendría oportunidad- respondí automáticamente y él río nuevamente.

-¿Y yo? ¿Tendría una?-

Me paralicé ¿Qué mierda era esa? Opté por tener una postura severa, aún así él se acercó a mí como si desafiase la muralla invisible que yo acababa de construir. Tienes una familia, carajo, y no quiero ser yo quien la estropeé. Por favor aléjate de mí, somos amigos, por favor…no me toques, y menos de esta forma, mierda.

Acarició mi rostro con sus largos dedos, sin ningún temor. De pronto noté el suyo muy cercano al mío y sólo trague saliva, para después abrazarme a él. Perdí mis manos en su espalda y él sonrió maliciosamente (Sí, me di cuenta de ello). Mordí mis labios y escondí mi rostro en su hombro mientras me continuaba aferrando a su cuerpo. Kenny también se entrelazaba conmigo, sosteniéndome firme de la cintura.

Que no acabe nunca, que jamás suene el timbre y me aterrice a clases, que no sea un juego ni menos un sueño y que me quiera, casi tanto como lo quiero a él ¡Por Moisés!

Besó dulcemente mi frente y después mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, ya los tenía cansados y ardían, además así podía meditar más profundamente: no deseaba separarme de Kenny. Dios ¿En quién me convierto? Logaritmos, logaritmos despiértenme, no, mejor no.

-Sólo bromeaba. Te quiero, pero también quiero a mis bolas y sufrirán si Craig se entera de que te pedí una oportunidad- añadió mientras enredaba su nariz en mi cabello.-

Fruncí el ceño e hice ademán de alejarme, sin embargo él me abrazó con más fuerza, y ésta llego a tal magnitud que sonrojé por perseverancia. Intenté nuevamente separarme pero él insistía en apegarse a mi cuerpo dejándome apenas respirar. Quizás por eso le acepté, abandoné la resistencia y sostuve con dulzura sus hombros.

-Estoy celoso. Él tiene toda tu atención, te besa cuando quiere, te toca cuando gusta y yo me quedo como un estúpido sobrando. Eso me enfada y soy tan egoísta que no quiero liberarte.- dijo colocándome aún más nervioso.

¿Celoso? ¿Pero qué coño? Respiré profundamente dispuesto a responderle porque no tiene derecho a hacerme un escándalo, o sea, somos amigos ¿No? Y está bien de esa manera. NO. Tuve deseos de llorar y gritarle que si no cierra su horrorosa boca lo odiaré de por vida. Estoy feliz con el curso que llevan las cosas, cambiarlas solo sería para peor ¿Verdad…? ¡Además su bebé! No, es mucho.

Pese a todo esto, creo que siempre termino enamorándome del equivocado. Irónico.

-Levántate, ya tocarán, nos encontrarán en esta posición y adiós a tu reputación.-sonrió al igual que siempre ¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Y que mierda pasara por tu cabeza cuando lo haces?

…..

Cuando entré al salón, lo primero que sentí fue la mirada acusadora de Craig y en cuanto me senté en mi lugar, él corrió a mi encuentro. Me tomó del mentón y me besó delante de todos como si le enseñara al mundo que yo era su pertenencia, en especial a Kenny quien observaba desde lejos (Sí, pude darme cuenta de ello). Luego Craig apoyó su frente en la mía y se quedó fijo en mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer o decir, por ello opté por acogerle y demostrarle que nada malo pasaba.

-Me dolió ¿Por qué fuiste con él y no conmigo?- susurró.

-No es lo que tú crees, Chef nos necesitaba para algo urgente ¿Qué coño te imaginas?- fingí molestia, él río macabramente y me volvió a besar con el mismo objetivo que antes, pero esta vez lo consiguió porque Kenny se había ido a charlar con alguien más. Eso de seguro debía herir más que una paliza. Bajé mi rostro

_Y llegó el profesor, y comenzó a explicar la materia, y yo escuché, y anoté, y él escribió en la pizarra y yo no pude ver. _

Volteé constantemente a revisar el cuaderno de Stan para copiar sus apuntes. El problema fue que no actué disimuladamente, por lo que después me vi envuelto en preguntas de "¿Enserio no alcanzas a leer?" por parte de Stan. Yo negué y achiqué más mis ojos para ver si conseguía algo.

_Y__ me__ ardieron,__ y __la __clase__ fue__ eterna,__ y __sólo__ oía, __y __al__ escribir __ya __sufría __¡MIERDA!_

Finalmente sonó el timbre y de inmediato Kenny se acercó a mí con su cuaderno ¡Por favor que no me pregunte nada que apenas capté al profesor!

-Toma, de seguro tú los ocuparás mejor que yo, al fin y al cabo no me interesa.- dijo y me lo entregó.

En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos lo acerqué lo máximo posible a mi cara y para darme cuenta de que eran ¡Sus apuntes! ¡Ordenados, con letra clara y grande! ¿Pero cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Mi ceguera era tan notoria? Y que atento…

-Gracias, te lo devolveré en la noche, para que repases.- le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, si quieres consérvalos. De cualquier manera lo tracé para ti.- agregó un tanto ruborizado.- Aunque deberías ir al doctor, hace harto que "achinas"los ojos.

Asentí, lamentablemente no lo haría. Como dije en un comienzo ¡ni ganas de que Craig me rechace! De todas formas, es lindo que Kenny se preocupe por mí ¡Lo necesito siempre cerca! Reí infantilmente y me abracé a mi amigo en señal de afecto.

El resto del día transcurrió normal.

Nada relevante que recordar.

¡Ah sí! La ropa que escogió Kenny para su hija es hermosa. Sí, será niña y no hay cosa que supere la expresión de euforia que colocaba Kenny al tomar entre sus manos los vestidos. Su paternidad sale a la luz, eso me alegra.

…

Al llegar al fin a casa, mamá me esperaba en la puerta. Desde pequeño que me perturba cuando hace eso ¡Significa un regaño! Por ello pasé a su lado con la cabeza agacha, como disponiéndome al arrepentimiento de antemano. Lo extraño fue…que no hubo gritos ¡AH me aterra más! Mordí mi labio y ella continuo en silencio ¿Debería calmarme o empeorar?

Negué y ella sonrió maliciosa.

-Estás perdido. Kenny ha sido más maduro que tú y me ha contado tu problema. Mañana tienes una cita con el oculista a primera hora del día. Faltarás a clases, al menos en la mañana.- hablo claro y pausado, teniendo cuidado con no exagerar en la modulación

…

¿Por qué lo hizo?

…

¿Tanto se preocupa…por mí?

…

Corrí con todas mis ganas (porque necesitaba una respuesta, porque se me antojo y porque deseaba verlo…con ansias.) hasta su casa, donde me detuve, toqué la puerta tres veces, para ser exactos y espere frustrado. Pronto abrieron.

-¿Kyle? Adelante pasa. Kenny está en su habitación.- murmuró Carol McCormick. Asentí.

-…..

Reí al verle recostado boca abajo en su cama y escuchando música (como un vago), por lo que me lancé sobre él y le abracé apegándome a su figura. Se asustó y con esfuerzo pudo zafarse de mi amarre ya que yo lo sostenía con todas mis fuerzas. Nada provocaría que dejara de sonreír, de hecho, continúe haciéndolo de manera más amplia mientras él seguía interrogativo y apagaba su radio. No estuvimos mucho tiempo en esta posición porque se extrañó de mi presencia y de mi incontenible euforia.

-Estúpido. Odio los anteojos, Craig me botara...-bromee

-Acostúmbrate- río con malicia y yo le empuje por ello. El en cambio me atrapo entre sus brazos apegándome como siempre a su cuerpo. Sentí otra vez su calor, su aroma y su presencia.

Tu mente siempre vuela ¿Verdad? De seguro rara vez esta en la Tierra y el resto del tiempo ¿Donde se hallara? Siempre me lo cuestiono porque tus ojos se pierden, se esfuman y eso demuestra que no estas aquí, como ahora ¿Que cavilaras? Y justo en el momento en que menos creo que me colocas atención, resultas con sorpresas. Casi no tienes tiempo y aun puedes dedicarme algo a mi ¿Estaré entre tus prioridades...?

-Gracias- murmure- A pesar de que no quería que mama se enterase. Que te hayas dado cuenta de detalles...me impresiona.

-No, las gracias están demás. Solo lo hice...porque eres tú. No fue un favor que cumplir, solo es eso...tu-

Y es por esto, y mil cosas mas que me doy cuenta de que te necesito a ti, si a ti. Que si te llegara a perder continuaría mi vida (claro que lo haría) pero, dudaría al dar cada paso, ya que no tendría a nadie al lado que caminase junto a mi. No eres mi novio y ciertamente no lo requeriste para alcanzar el nivel de aprecio que conseguiste en mí. Aún después de esto, sé que tienes una familia y una vida que continuar, entonces ¿Por que temo que te alejes? ¿Y porque esto es tan peligroso y mágico al mismo tiempo?

¿Que opinas al respecto? Dímelo todo, por favor vacía tu cabeza en mí. No lo calles, estoy listo para escucharte.

Sin embargo me asusta esta cercanía, tal vez el hecho de enamorarme de ti

Entrometerme en tu vida y arruinar tu familia

O que continúes considerándome tu mejor amigo

Y sea yo quien este mezclando las cosas.

Te separaste un poco de mi y miraste a un lado, tus ojos estaban tan nerviosos que no pude seguirlos y averiguar que buscabas. Suspiraste ¿Ves? Yo también me fijo en ti. Pese a mis miedos, y a tu nerviosismo nada impidió que sucediera...Porque yo Kyle Broflovski, correspondí por segunda vez el beso de Kenneth McCormick. Pero fue diferente, porque abrí lo mas que pude mi boca, y recorrí la suya memorizándola, después me deje caer sobre la cama y respire en su cuerpo ¿Un desliz?

**Todos nos habíamos encariñado de alguna forma con Kenny, espero que acojan de igual manera a Kyle , que el pobrecito también sufre mucho u.u. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, sino, acepto críticas constructivas y…me gustaría que dejasen sus reviews ! Me interesa su opinión jiji.**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Secretos

**Lo siento por no continuar :'( El capítulo lo escribi mas largo de lo usual a modo de disculpa :'( Y ¡Muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron el fic! Y preguntaron por el : ) eso me hace inmensamente feliz.**

Cap II: Secretos

Tus ojos tan grandes apenas podían observarme, no, por favor no. Tu mano acercándose a mi rostro para acariciarlo lentamente, no, no lo hagas. Tus labios, esos que acababa de probar por segunda vez, sonrieron tristemente, no ¡No! ¿Y tu seguridad? Lejos, muy lejos ¿La traerías devuelta si te lo pidiera? Te disculpaste y yo coloqué mi índice en tu boca para que no dijeras una palabra más. Ya había entendido todo.

¡Y la verdad es que no había entendido nada! Mierda ¿Ya van cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¡Y aún sigo pensando en la escena! ¡Al carajo! Reí por ser tan patético, después de todo se trataba de mi amigo que sería padre ¡Era Kenny! Creo que eso solo complica las cosas ¡Mente, cállate ahora! ¡No necesito pensar más! Haremos como si nunca hubieses sucedido, es lo mejor ¿Verdad? ¡Recuerda a Craig! Craig, Craig, Craig ¡En este momento! Y de seguro en media hora más volveré a lo mismo. Debo ser el peor amigo y novio que haya existido en el mundo.

El lado positivo es que apenas veía a Kenny fuera de la escuela, ya que ambos conseguimos trabajos de medio tiempo. Él en una tienda de conveniencia y yo de mesero en una cafetería, por lo que nuestras largas horas de estudio habían desaparecido, o mejor "modificado", puesto que cada uno lo hacía en su casa y nos apoyábamos por teléfono. Si bien yo conseguí trabajo para ayudarle a juntar dinero, no quiso aceptarlo. Negó con la cabeza relajadamente y sonrió "Si quieres ayudarme, haz mi tarea ¡O mejor ponte tetas! Sería muy útil ver a un sexy Kyle con tetas y gafas todas las mañanas" Hijo de puta.

Caminé tranquilo al finalizar mi turno. Miré mi reloj ¡Que tarde era! Y mañana tener que despertar temprano ¡Ah! ¡Que fastidio! Llegué hasta una tienda de bebés cercana a mi hogar y entré como de costumbre, cada jueves a la misma hora. La vendedora me reconoció y sonrió, yo me avergoncé y traté de esconderme. Luego recorrí el lugar esperando que mis ojos se detuvieran en algún objeto llamativo, pero nada…

-Ya lo compré, ya lo compré, ya lo compré- Murmuré indicando peluches y trajes.

Suspiré cansado y resignado ¡Hasta que ahí! ¡Frente a mí! Unos zapatitos rosados con lazos, eran maravillosos. Y su tamaño, tan pequeños. Los miré con fascinación para después pagarlos y envolverlos para obsequio. Si Kenny no aceptaba mi dinero, entonces que reciba mis regalos. Aunque claro, se los daría en su respectivo momento, por ende los guardaría hasta entonces en mi armario ¡Ya había acumulado una montaña de presentes! Sonreí. Ojalá le agraden.

De pronto sonó mi celular, miré la pantalla: "Craig". Contesté enseguida.

-¡Broflovski! Ven a mi casa en cinco minutos.- Sentenció y colgó ¡No! Ahora no, acabará mal.

Porque siempre acababa mal sin excepciones, parecía maldición ¡Que las apariencias no engañen! Aunque estamos solos en su habitación, aunque nos besamos tan cálidamente, aunque me aferro a su cuerpo, aunque enreda sus dedos en mis rizos, está ahí escondida: la discusión a punto de estallar.

Me arrojó con fuerza a su cama y se colocó encima para besarme una y otra vez. Sus manos traviesas recorrieron mi cuerpo, delineándolo y bajando paulatinamente, mientras yo me abrazaba a él, tratando de responder torpemente. Me quitó las gafas con ninguna sutileza (Era de esperarse), y continuó en su labor.

¿Seré un desgraciado o un imbécil? ¿Por qué creo que esto es incorrecto? ¿Y por qué recuerdo a Kenny? Quise llorar, pero no de pena, sino de frustración ¡Él no me quiere! ¡Maldición, pidió disculpas! Y no le costó nada tener una relación con Butters, por lo que se atreve a estar con hombres. En cambio Craig, era como el "príncipe azul" llegando en el momento justo a conquistarme ¡Por Moisés! ¡Debo olvidar estos pensamientos!

La mano de Craig llegó hasta mi pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo ¡Mierda! Mordí mis labios y de pronto la ya mencionada oculta discusión, estalló.

-No estoy listo- murmuré.

-¡Nunca lo estás! ¡Apuesto que si te lo pidiera Kenny te desvestirías de inmediato!-gritó

-¡De seguro esperaría! ¡No como tú que te enfadas con todo!-

-¿Hablamos del mismo McCormick? A esta altura te hubiese violado o botado- Sentenció

Kenny ¿Qué dirías si supieras que protagonizas todas mis peleas con Craig? Que no hay día en que él no te mencione, que critique que viva pendiente de ti, que me restregué en la cara que soy un mal novio ¡Mierda! No está bien.

-¿Qué demonios importa? ¿Ya estás con eso de nuevo?- me defendí

-¡Es que no es normal su cercanía! ¡Di la verdad Broflovski! Que lo amas a él, que te importa lo que ocurra con su vida y que yo me vaya al mismísimo carajo- chilló y luego se acercó a mi rostro.

Ya todo estaba dicho, por lo que solo nos quedaba repetir lo mismo una y otra vez: "Blah blah Kenny, blah blah mentiroso, blah blah déjame en paz, blah blah ¡Rompe conmigo!". Cansado me levante de su cama y abroché mi chaqueta listo para retirarme hasta que inesperadamente me sujetó del brazo.

-Miénteme Broflovski y quédate conmigo. Él no se atrevió a buscarte ni a quererte por eso ¡Preocúpate por mí y no por él!-habló seguro y yo sonreí.

-Fuiste tú quien lo nombró. Kenny es nuestro amigo, te necesita tanto a ti como a mí, por ello no lo dejemos solo ¡Y no me critiques! No soy una puta marica a la que tengas que dar órdenes- desvié la mirada.

-Increíble, incluso ahora lo defiendes. Vete de aquí- Y me quedé paralizado viéndolo. Sabía que era una mala idea venir.

…

Coloqué las llaves en la cerradura inocentemente, sin sospechar lo que ocurriría. Entré tranquilo a mi hogar para encontrarme con una reunión familiar en el ambiente más tétrico que se pudiera concebir ¿Qué demonios? Me llamaron para que me acercara a ellos y tragué saliva por temor a lo que pudiera suceder. Cavilé, en el último tiempo no había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué asustarme?

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo mi padre y temblé

"_¿Por qué lo __**ocultabas**__? ¿Crees que somos imbéciles? ¡Todos hablan de ti! Qué vergüenza…"_

Abrí los ojos al máximo, para después cerrarlos con fuerza. Mi corazón se agitaba a más no poder y sentí como mis vellos se encrespaban. No es justo, no es justo, no es justo ¿Es una pesadilla?

"_¿Te reías de nosotros? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Carajo habla! Kyle di la verdad ¿Hace cuánto te gusta que te den por el culo?"_

No, por favor no. Contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer y mordí mis labios. Suspiré y de pronto comencé a transpirar ¡Mierda! No debían saberlo, no ahora, no de pronto, no sin ser yo quien lo dijera ¡No! Creí que me desmayaría y perdería la razón por siempre. No me abandonen y no coloquen esas expresiones porque duele ¡Me duele!

"_Hijo, dime que es mentira ¿Una etapa? ¡La adolescencia!"_

Bajé la mirada ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Carajo! De pronto recordé las palabras de Craig "¡Di la verdad Broflovski!", quien a diario me acusaba de engañar. No soy un mentiroso, soy un confundido, un humano. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor para enfrentar la acusación de mis padres.

-¡Sí! Soy marica-grité.

¿El mundo se habrá detenido por un momento? Mis padres callaron y yo también, en cambio Ike corrió a abrazarme. Ahora si lloraré. "Estoy contigo, hermano" me susurró y sentí mi primera lágrima escapar y recorrer mi rostro hasta caer. Papá insultó a Ike para que no me apoyara, sin embargo se quedó junto a mí, sin soltarme.

-Kyle, yo sé que no es cierto.- se convenció mi madre- Mira, con Gerald hemos hablado con unos familiares y ¡Organizamos una boda! Athalia será tu prometida. Es agradable, respetuosa ¡y tan religiosa! Y ni lo imaginas ¡Es hija de un rabino!

-Así es Kyle, verás que en un tiempo nadie hablará del asunto ¡Hasta te sanarás de tu homosexualidad!- agregó mi padre.

¿Sanarme? Voy a asfixiarme ¡Maldición! Ser gay es normal ¡Es humano! No estoy enfermo ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? No, no, no ¡No puede ser! ¡Váyanse al puto carajo! Me rechazan y me niegan. Mejor mátenme. La impotencia se apoderó de mí.

-¡Chúpenme las bolas!- chillé.

…

¡Pendejos de mierda! ¡La furia me invade! Quiero gritar, golpear, patear ¡Argh! Y a la vez quiero llorar, derrumbarme y desaparecer ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no lo sospeché? Pero si sé algo: No me quedaré en esta puta casa. Con unos simios neandertales como padres ¡Hijos de puta! Abrí mis cajones y retiré mi ropa para colocarla bruscamente en una maleta. Revisé mis cuadernos y también los puse dentro ¿A dónde iría? Ni puta idea. De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder controlarlo, estoy solo... Me acerqué a mi armario para guardar mis últimas prendas, no obstante me hallé con la montaña de regalos y los ubiqué en un bolso. En ese momento lloré como si no hubiese mañana.

-Kenny, por favor no seas un padre de mierda como ellos.- murmuré entre sollozos.

….

Las calles de South Park pueden ser más frías y solitarias de lo que imaginaba. Me senté en el paradero sin saber que bus tomar ya que no tenía ningún destino, que triste ¿no? Tomé mi celular y llamé a Craig, quizás podría quedarme con él… Qué iluso.

-¿¡Qué coño!? ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Hasta a ellos les ocultas tus sentimientos. Kyle, no seas pendejo y regresa con tus padres. No eres una niña pequeña que huye por una pataleta. Las cosas se conversan ¡Carajo!- Alcanzó a decir antes de que le colgara y apagara el celular. No quiero más.

Lloré sin poder detenerme ¿Quién me vería así? Seguro Cartman reiría ¿Verdad? Stan ¿Qué dirías? Kenny, definitivamente no deberías enterarte, no quiero causarte más problemas ¡Se suponía que era un jueves normal! Maldición, demonios, puta.

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué haces ahí?- Escuché a lo lejos y levanté la mirada.

…

Acomodé mis maletas en su habitación y me lancé a su cama para descansar un minuto. Reí ¿Cuánto tiempo habré soñado con quedarme en su casa? ¡Y ahora podré! Al menos por un tiempo ¡Y para conseguirlo solo tuve que huir de mi casa! Es broma, mi situación es penosa. Mientras cavilaba, deslizaba mi mano por su almohada y me perdía en su aroma.

-Aquí tienes, amigo- dijo al entrar al cuarto y entregarme una taza de café.

-Gracias, Stan-

Sus padres no tuvieron inconvenientes para recibirme y él me preparó un lugar para dormir en su habitación ¡Muchas Gracias! Aparte de acogerme, me animó porque esa noche reímos y bromeamos sin detenernos. Stan se encargó de hacerme olvidar lo sucedido en la tarde ¡Recuperaba la cercanía con mi amigo! También me di cuenta que mi corazón no se agitó más de lo normal, ese tortuoso amor había finalizado. Sonreí.

-Por cierto Kyle… ¿Por qué no sales con Kenny? Me sorprende que ahora mismo no te estés quedando con él- Estuve cercano a atragantarme con el café al escucharlo.

-Porque no. No me quedaré con él ya que está lo suficientemente ocupado en sus asuntos – dije apenas. Kenny de seguro me ayudaría, pero no soportaría agregarle más drama a su vida.

-Es extraño, siempre se preocupan por el otro. Es como ver a una pareja que no es pareja- río- ¿De verdad amas a Craig? ¿Por qué no lo liberas?

¿Tú también, Stan? ¿Es relevante ahora? Suspiré cansado. Luego recordé en la situación en la que me hallaba y no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. Sería demasiado para mí

-Stan ¡Lo de hoy debe ser un secreto! Por favor no lo comentes- le solicité y él sonrío aceptando.

Al apagar las luces volvió el temor. Si bien Stan estaba tan solo a unos metros de mí, no me sentí acompañado ¿Por qué ahora? No dormiría, lo tenía claro. Me abracé a la almohada y sollocé en silencio (no quería despertar a mi amigo) ¡Es que fue tan rápido! "… _¿Hace cuánto te gusta que te den por el culo?..." _Mordí mis labios tan fuerte que sangraron ¿Es acaso un pecado amar? Y planear casarme… ¡Imbéciles! Nadie reacciona así. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

Kenny ¿Me perdonarías si te lo ocultara? ¡Si no te dijera nunca! Después de todo… _"…Te disculpaste y yo coloqué mi índice en tu boca para que no dijeras una palabra más. Ya había entendido todo: mi segundo beso había sido un fiasco…_" Elegiste. Permíteme escoger a mí también: quedarme con Craig y vivir con Stan hasta entender. Pero ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¡Mierda! No puedo estar enamorado ¿Estaré jodido? ¿Mi corazón jamás sanará?

¿Traiciono a mi mayor soporte? Sí.

¿Me arrepiento? En parte.

¿Estoy enamorado? ¡Admitámoslo! Sí, pero se puede olvidar. Perdónenme por favor. Mi mente es confusión y no quiero más inconvenientes.

Tengo miedo.

…

Al despertar (Sí, logré dormir) me acurruqué sin desear levantarme. Levanté la cabeza y descubrí que mi amigo continuaba descansando sin tener la más mínima intención de abrir los ojos. Ya veo porque llega tarde a diario ¡Stan flojo! Reí y busqué mi teléfono celular. Al prenderlo recibí dos mensajes de texto ¡Ojala sean mis padres! Disculpándose por su estupidez. Sin embargo uno era de Craig y el otro de Kenny. Bajé la mirada ¿No me darán un respiro?

"¿Dónde carajos estás? Fui a buscarte a tu casa y después a la de McCormick ¡Y no estabas! ¿Dónde te escondiste? Déjate de mierdas y aparece. No es divertido. Craig"

¡Por Moisés! Está preocupado. Tragué saliva y revisé el otro.

"Kyle, por favor responde las llamadas ¡Enciende tu celular! Te prometo que no te acosaré ¡Seré bueno! Pero explícame que está pasando. Kenny."

Volví a esconderme entre las sábanas. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No soy una puta princesa en aprietos!

…

El día transcurrió normal, nadie en la escuela sospechaba del suceso y Stan mantuvo el secreto… qué gran amigo y como le extrañaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos apareció en clases: ni Craig, ni Kenny. Ahora soy yo el nervioso ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Castigarme por no responder sus llamadas? Espero que no sean tan inmaduros ¿Y si aún continúan buscándome…? ¡Por favor no! La culpa apareció por no haber dado señales de vida.

Al terminar el día y abandonar el establecimiento, me encontré con Kenny esperándome. Hijo de puta ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué faltaste? Y ahora allí, parado frente a mí tan tranquilo. No obstante tu aspecto es distinto: tu cabello está desordenado, tu ropa gastada y las marcas en tu rostro delatan que habías peleado ¿Otra vez en conflictos?

-Kyle, sabía que vendrías a clases- murmuró y se acercó a mí para abrazarme- Sé que no debería decirlo, _no en este momento_ ¡Pero déjalo! Abandona a Craig ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda?-le pregunté

-No mereces saberlo, no es justo para ti.- besó mi cabeza- Hazme caso.

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Explícame! No, mejor no digas más, sino mi corazón dolerá. Silencio… Esto es demasiado para mí ¡Ayuda!

-Por cierto Kyle, cuéntame todo…-susurró en mi oído ¿Cómo podría continuar con mi elección? Estallaría. Definitivamente lo haría.

**Continuará !**

**Ojalás les haya gustado **

**Que les parecio? : ) Kenny no apareció muchooo : ( pero en el próximo saldrá mas ! **

**Debo confesar que fue extremadamente difícil controlarme para no poner garabatos chilensis jaja **

**Porfavor déjenme un review si? Es muy importante saber si les gusta o no como esta quedando el fic y saber que piensan : ) porfiiiis!**

**Finalmente un saludo a mis hermanis 3**


End file.
